Finishing A Journey Stronger
by LifeIsPi
Summary: What happens when Ash reunites with Dawn before his journey in the Kalos region is over? Rated M for the abundant supply of lemons. Things intensify over time. Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, and much more..
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. Things would be much different if I did._

 _Author's Note: This mature fic features lemons. Anyways on with the story._

Chapter 1

After earning his final Kalos gym badge, our heroes are found at the local pokemon center. A TV screen promotes an upcoming battle of epic proportions. "Sinnoh region Champion, Cynthia Vs. Kalos region Champion, Diantha" " A rare Champion Vs. Champion friendly, 2 days from today."

"Wow! Cynthia Vs. Diantha! This is so awesome I gotta see that" shouted Ash as he stood in front of the screen. With that, Ash storms out heading for the nearby city where the battle is scheduled to take place. The rest of the gang chases after him, later they're informed on Ash's friendship with the Sinnoh region Champion. He tells them all about their wild adventures in Sinnoh from protecting legendary pokemon to taking down Team Galactic. With those great adventures together the gang considered Cynthia to be good friends with Ash. Our heroes set up camp for the night.

Upon daybreak the tents are packed, breakfast was served and devoured, now our heroes are on the move again. A few hours passed but at last they made it to the beautiful city.

"Alright we made it! Which way should we go now?" said Ash enthusiastically.

"Well, there seems to be a large crowd gathered over there. Why don't we check it out?" responded Serena. The group walked over to find a large crowd gathered in front of the entrance to a hotel. Blocking the doors was the concierge.

"Everybody Please Calm Down! Unless you'll be staying in for the night, I can't allow all of you to enter simply because Cynthia is here." while the crowd sighed in disappointment, ash cut through the crowd and told the man he was going to stay the night and gladly let them in. The hotel's lobby was as fancy as it gets. Fit for a champion no doubt. Our heroes split up to check out all the unique features. From the kitchen, the large dining lounge, back to the large spacious lobby filled with other trainers staying the night. That's when Ash saw her; stopping dead in his tracks, his surroundings faded away, focusing only on her.

'It can't be' he said to himself. His heart frequently skipping beats, recognizing that black top and pink skirt. Pikachu saw a Piplup on her head, without a doubt he knew who it was and turned to his trainer wondering if he saw her too. Ash got deja vu of a tease she did on him back in Cynthia's villa.

"I have an idea buddy, play along ok?" he whispered to him. Carefully sneaking up behind her, palms sweaty, he lightly tapped her shoulder then quickly moved out of sight and tapped her other shoulder, she turned to find nobody around.

"Alright what's going on?! " She turns around to find Ash with a huge smile on his face. Pikachu and Piplup jump down to allow their trainers to do what they normally do.

"Hi Dawn it's been a while" he said unable to contain his excitement.

"Hi Ash! It sure has." Dawn's face lit up upon seeing him, the two lost themselves in each other's eyes. Almost by instinct both give each other a signature high five. Followed by a super tight hug; the kind that expresses your inner feelings without saying a word. Ash had her back in his arms, Dawn looked like she held the mot sacred thing in the universe and she wasn't letting go if it. Meanwhile their heads rested on the other's shoulder. Pikachu and Piplup knew they weren't going to stop anytime soon, so they chased each other around the lobby. Back to the never ending hug, Dawn felt Ash's heartbeat and he felt hers, both hearts were beating as one, same rhythm and everything. Pikachu and Piplup's chase around the lobby got everyone's attention, including Serena. Certain that was Ash's Pikachu she wondered where Ash could be, it's not like them to be apart from each other. She found Ash getting really physical with someone, but wait, this someone was a girl? She approached them with uncertainty.

"Ash?" she said.

"Huh?" they said together, separating to face Serena.

"Oh hey Serena what's up?" he asked to a puzzled Serena. Clemont came in with Bonnie also wondering who this mysterious girl can be.

"Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, I want you to meet Dawn, we traveled through the Sinnoh region together a while back."

"We had a really great time, filled with ' _wild_ ' and .. _exotic_ adventures right Ash?" added the blue haired girl, giving Ash a certain naughty look only Ash knew about and returned the look.

"Yeah unforgettable memories" smiled Ash as he secretly got aroused remembering all the _'things'_ he did back in Sinnoh. He clears his throat, "so what brings you to this part of the Kalos region Dawn?"

"Same reason you came here, to watch the Champions duke it out!" Dawn explained how Cynthia invited her to come along and take a trip to the Kalos region. Just then Cynthia came up behind them and greeted her old friend and was glad to meet his new friends. She offered Ash and friends some rooms for a couple days. Ash and Dawn gave each other a quick look only they knew meant one thing, a secret meeting regarding a certain topic. Bonnie immediately accepted Cynthia's offer followed by Clemont then Ash and finally Serena. Ash invited Dawn to explore around town with them as a way to get to know everyone. Dawn gladly accepted. The five of them were now outside again walking around and talking about themselves.

Ash insisted he and Dawn have a battle to which Serena interrupted by requesting she battle Dawn first. Then Clemont said he'd like to battle her also. Ash replied,

"Oh no, I'm not going through this again. How about a tag battle?" The three agreed and partnered up. Pikachu and Piplup volunteered as Serena sent out Sylveon and Clemont went with Bunnelby. The battle lasted a good ten minutes. When a coordinator and performer battle it's a beautiful sight, Bonnie witnessed first hand how beautifully attacks were blocked by stylish moves. But in the end Ash & Dawn's teamwork prevailed with combinations too great for anyone to handle. The battle was over but hunger struck them hard. Stomachs growled fiercely. Serena suggested an ice cream shop nearby. "Ice cream sounds good" said our tag battle winners together, their synchronization was not planned ad surprised everyone. The two smiled at each other then began the short walk to the ice cream shop.

Ash was walking alongside Dawn up front. They were talking in a low voice, laughing every now and then. Serena tried her best to understand what they were saying to each other. Bonnie asked Dawn about Piplup, more like why isn't he in his ball. She responded that he used to be but after watching pikachu he does the same. Bonnie made the connection most had already done so,

"Ash & Dawn sure have a lot in common."

"Yeah, we have great harmony" he said.

"Got that right, harmony and chemistry together works wonders" added the blue haired coordinator, the two gave each other a high five.

"Wow it's like they're naturally in sync." said Bonnie in disbelief of what she's seeing.

Arriving at the shop, our hungry heroes helped themselves, after buying half the shop, the group headed back to the hotel for the night.

Cynthia had given them 2 keycards earlier that day. Clemont & Ash shared a room while Serena & Bonnie shared the other. Since Dawn arrived with Cynthia she had her own room and keycard already.

It was getting late now, our heroes entered their rooms but not before saying their good night wishes. Note Piplup didn't go in Dawn's room but with Ash and Clemont, simply because Pikachu was there, and he knew Ash and Dawn were up to something. Clemont was busy modifying one of his failed inventions when Ash got up from bed and walked to the door.

"I'll be back Clemont I'm going for a walk or something, don't wait up." he said.

"Sure thing Ash, I'll be here all night" he replied. True, Ash was going for a walk but not a very long one as he went across the hall to Dawn's room. The door was unlocked, Ash entered quietly closing the door behind him.

The room was warm, the lights were dimmed, Dawn was wearing a bathrobe and with a smile she said,

"Right on time Ash."

"Just like old times" he said checking her out. "I've waited too long for this." Placing his hands on her hips.

"Let's make tonight well worth the wait" she whispered seductively in his ear. They stared into each other's eyes, smiling, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. They came together to share a kiss full of passion. Full of true devotion and deep emotion, it was young love at its finest. Just as trees lose their leaves, so did our lovebirds and their clothing.

"I'm ready for you." She says posing seductively.

Ash's jaw was on the floor, he hasn't seen her like this in so long. Without warning Dawn jumped on him; clinging to him with her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. To Dawn's surprise he caught her without falling over.

"Wow Ash have you gotten stronger?" she asked.

"Stronger? Oh it's more than that darling" he replied putting her down and letting his ego take over. "Prepare to feel the new and improved Ash Ketchum. Bigger, faster, stronger and now longer lasting! All for you sweetheart" he finished off by posing confidently and flexing his muscles. Ash was so into his little speech that he didn't notice Dawn was about to jump him again. This time Ash couldn't keep his balance and both fell on the floor laughing and kissing each other all over.

He ran his hands from her hips alongside her smooth thighs down to her feet while he nibbled on her nipples, making them hard. Speaking of hard, Ash's dick was rock hard and Dawn could feel it against her leg. Ash's heart was pounding, the look of lust and desire filled their eyes. Ash kissed her whole body starting from her lips down her neck to her breasts, down her stomach to her pussy and continuing down her legs.

"I love everything about you." He said as they helped each other up.

"I know you do" she said smiling, walking up behind him she whispered in his ear, "I need you in me right Now!" Dawn forced Ash on his back while she mounted him. Man the hormones were flowing now. Dawn remembered back in Sinnoh when she discovered Ash was an ass-man; Occasionally checking her out from behind, and squeezing a cheek every now and then. He particularly favored Dawn's ass over all others.

With Dawn in control, she immediately went for the 69 position. Ash wasn't surprised but wondered how thirsty she was for his cock. Honestly Ash was just as thirsty for Dawn as she was for him. With great skill, using his powerful tongue, he parted her lips and penetrated her pussy. Dawn's muscles contracted from the pleasure. Dawn gripped the base of his cock and inserted the rest in her mouth; scrapping it against her tongue, meanwhile Ash was scrambling her wet pussy with his tongue. Their long journey through Sinnoh allowed them to master the art of oral sex. Dawn broke away from their position assuring Ash his cock was 'ready for battle.' Ash chuckled at her comment, her humor was one of Dawn's traits he really admired. Dawn, still on top of him, spread her legs apart ready to ride him. The two felt a wave of ecstasy slap them as his dick divided her tight pussy apart; scraping her vaginal walls going deeper and deeper. The focus now is to pleasure the other to orgasm.

"Hey Dawn, bet I can make you cum first" he teased.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that" she stated confidently, remembering all the times Ash came before she did back in Sinnoh. This bet was as good as hers. Ash kept in mind that he wasn't the same old Ash from Sinnoh or even from Unova, he's improved in the art of sex preparing for Dawn's return. Now it's go time.

Ash gave her the go ahead look, "Let's see what you got."

Dawn gave him a smile and began to sway her hips slowly. Her smooth skin glided over his with authority. Her sways turned into bounces, holding her breasts with both hands she told Ash,

"Ah Yeah! I needed this so bad! You have no idea." Dawn's moans were frequent and increasing in intensity with every passing second. Ash laid there enjoying the sight before him, her firm breasts jumping up and down with elegance. Our blue haired coordinator slowed down but returned to her swaying motions. Take note Dawn didn't want to slow down, as a matter of fact she was ready to cum already. She fought the urge to cum remembering the little bet she just made with Ash. He saw the look on her face,

"What's the matter Dawn? Cumming so soon?" He knew she was close.

Dawn was surprised, Ash didn't look like he was cumming any time soon.

"I'm not giving up so easily" she responded, "why don't you give me what you got."

"With great pleasure!" he said enthusiastically. Dawn placed her hands on his chest for support and felt his heart racing. With a sudden spike in energy, Ash transferred it to his midsection. Gripping her hips tightly, he delivered rapid deep thrusts. The echoes of their moans battled the shock waves their bodies made slamming against each other. Ash couldn't keep his poker face up any longer, he was getting close to blowing an enormous load of cum inside her tight pussy. However he wasn't going to let Dawn win the bet, especially since Ash knew he had the advantage. The Pallet Town native kept his fast tempo, wondering how she was still going. Dawn was covering her mouth with both hands, trying her best to suppress her orgasm she knew was imminent.

"AH! A-ASH! I- I can't, Ugh! I'm-cu-... AAH! Yes!.. Yes!..Yes! That's it.." Dawn's hot cum drenched Ash's dick, that was still in her by the way.

"Yeah! Give me All of it!" Yelled Ash, unaware that Dawn's hot cum is about to make him cum in a few short seconds. "Ah-AH! … H-Here I Go!.. Yeah! That's it! Woo, that's tight!" Ash dumped his load deep inside her pussy just as some of her cum was dripping out. Dawn tried her absolute best, but the new and improved Ash was just a little too much for her to handle. Ever so slowly, he pulled out, the hot river of cum from both Ash and Dawn flowed out onto Ash's body. The hot liquid scurried down to the sheets. The two laid side by side holding each other, their hearts still beating fast.

"Again?" they said at the exact same time. They looked at each other,

"Really?" they said, again, in unison. They both started laughing at their synchronicity.

"You know, this is how everyone found out about us back in Sinnoh" he chuckled.

"I know right... seriously though again?" she asked with a serious tone,

"You know it!"

They shared another passionate kiss standing up, looking at each other they saw lust still in their eyes. Dawn dropped to her knees licking off whatever remained on Ash's cock.

"Dawn your blue eyes are so beautiful, I could stare into them all day everyday." Turning his attention lower, "and that fine ass you have also."

"Oh, you love this huh?" she said giving her butt cheeks a squeeze and a small spank. Climbing into the bed and on all fours, Dawn spread her ass wide open and said,

"Come and get it big boy."

Ash immediately went behind her, burying his face deep in her ass.

"Oh Ash that feels amazing." she told him. Ash came up for air and spanked her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much"

"Are you talking to my butt?" Dawn interrupted.

"Huh? No that's ridiculous" he smiled, positioning his dick below her pussy and slowly grinding along her crack. His grinding felt good but it wasn't what she wanted; feeling a little annoyed she wondered what was he doing.

"C'mon Ash, do you enjoy teasing me or what?"

"Not really, but I know you love teasing me; with the pink skirt and the cheerleader outfit, the swimsuits"

"Don't forget my maid outfit"

"OH Don't remind me of your maid outfit." Ash was now very aroused picturing Dawn in her maid outfit; in fact now he himself was fed up with teasing. Firmly grasping her, he plowed his dick hard into her wet pussy. Powerful thrusts had his balls slap against her pussy, causing Dawn to tighten up every time they hit. An occasional spank was given whenever they felt that sweet spot get hit. Ash was banging Dawn really hard holding her from her hips. It may have been late at night, not to mention Serena and Bonnie were sleeping next door, yet Ash and Dawn were yelling at each other; yelling at night was one thing but yelling out dirty talk was another.

"Aw Yeah Ash! Harder! Make me yours!"

"AH! You're all mine Dawn Forever and Always" He grunted

"Yes! Spank Me!" she yelled, Ash spanked her hard, the impact echoed in the room. "Ah ow, yes. Spank my little tight ass!" The sound echoed in the room again multiple times. "Yeah just like that, I'm such a dirty girl" she moaned.

"Yes, but you're MY dirty girl" He said as his frequent spanks ceased. "How rough do you like it Dawn?"

"Ah! Really Rough! Ah!" She shouted. "Ash pull my hair!"

"Pull your what now?!" Ash wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"You heard me, Do It! Now!"

He complied, taking her long blue hair in his hands, still soft and smelling fresh. His pace slowed down when he held her hair, but Ash had a plan to change that.

"I got a better idea" he said, releasing her hair from his grasp. "give me your arms." Dawn reached back wondering what he's got in mind. Ash grabbed hold of her forearms.

"That's it, Perfect." he said pounding away.

"AH! Wow Right there Ash! It's so deep!" Dawn moaned louder. "Don't you dare stop now!" Ash felt an orgasm coming, a drop of sweat ran down his face, he wasn't going to stop just yet. If you've ever experienced an earthquake of magnitude 5.0 or greater, that's what it feels like on their bed right now.

"Ash!-" she shouted.

"Ah! I know me too! Ah!" He cut her off. The pounding intensified, the bed shook faster. Young, in love, full of energy, gifted with unusually high sex drives, Ash and Dawn were expressing it all through hardcore intercourse.

"Ah Dawn, I-"

"Wait Ash, let's cum together."

"I can't h-hold it much longer!"

"Almost there! Just a little more… Oh! Yes! I'm- AH!"

"Finally!..." Silence took over as he pumped more cum inside Dawn. "Yes! That's it! Oh yeah!" He released her forearms, both collapsing on the bed left breathless. "Dawn, you were just amazing. We are Definitely doing this more often."

"You weren't kidding about being bigger, faster and stronger" she said in ecstasy. Ash pulled out of her, their cum was drying up quickly. Both trainers were exhausted, they just wanted to sleep, more so now that they're sleeping together, for the first time in a long time. The two cuddled up to each other, their breathing slowly returning to normal until they fell asleep. The room lingered with the smell of passion. Dawn fell asleep in his arms, Ash slept smelling her hair, his smile stayed with him as he slept. Midnight approached, our heroes were all sound asleep.

Several hours later.. 4 AM, Ash opened his eyes, slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room, turning his head to see the blue haired coordinator's head resting on his chest. He remembered clear as day what they did last night, noticing they were still nude. Stretching his arms and taking a deep breath our hero woke Dawn up.

As she opened her eyes Ash whispers to her, "Good morning Dawn."

"Good morning Ash" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's still quite early in the morning, you should get some rest."

"I've had enough sleep for one night" she said looking into his eyes. He stared back at her eyes unable to look away, like he was in a trance.

"What?" She asked smiling. He smiled back responding,

"I don't want to sound lovey dovey and all but, I can really get used to seeing your eyes first thing every morning"

"Well that was Very lovey dovey but also adorable" she laughed.

"So. Since we aren't sleeping anymore, care to take a walk outside?"

"Naked?!" she asked jokingly.

"Why not?" he said joining her in the laugh.

The two washed up and got dressed; easily making their way out of the hotel that never seems to sleep. It was still dark outside but clearing up every minute. Walking hand in hand they followed a path to the top of a hill overlooking the town. What a view it was, no clouds in the sky, just stars above and to the East, a dark shade of blue invaded the horizon. The trainers sat down on the grass admiring the amazing view. Dawn sighed in amazement taking in all the stars in the sky.

"Look at that, full of life, energy and out of this world beauty" he said holding her hand "oh and the town looks nice too." Dawn gave him the 'you did it again' look.

"You're getting lovey-dovey again but, that was really sweet" she blushed, playfully hitting his shoulder. "You know what Ash, I've made a decision"

"A decision?"

"That's right, I've decided to stay with you from now on. If you're okay with it."

"What?! Of course, Dawn that's awesome! The more the merrier and with you here we're going to have so much fun."

"You think the others won't mind?"

"Don't be silly? You'll get along perfectly with everyone, especially Serena."

"I hope you're right. I'd like to know her better."

"Trust me, you two will get along great." Silence followed for a moment as a slight breeze came by.

"Hmm.. How long until the others find out about us?" giggled Dawn knowing this wasn't going to be kept a secret for long.

"I'd give them a day or so. They know when something is off about me" he replied. She squeezed in closer to him, knowing he was getting turned on by this.

"Tell me, can they tell when you're feeling horny?" She leaned to kiss him.

"I know you sure can" he whispered, kissing her back. Their kiss evolved into a full blown makeout session. The kissing intensified like a light drizzle turning into a hurricane. Within half a minute, Ash dropped his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Dawn removed her top and lifted her skirt above her hip, she didn't bother put on any underwear earlier that morning because she knew Ash well enough to know this was going to happen. Dawn went over to Ash, removing his sweater but keeping his shirt on. Both trainers took the pleasure of taking the other's hat as their own. Ash laid down on the hill, his bare ass touching the cold grass below. Dawn stood above him with her back against him, she crouched down, slowly inserting his hard dick inside her. Dawn knew how to get every inch of his dick, she simply leaned all the way back to Ash's chest. Ash tingled, the feeling his cock stretch in a way it hasn't been in a while.

"You like that don't you?" She asked teasingly.

"Hmm, you're asking for it"

Just then a growl was heard, it was Dawn's stomach; just as he started laughing at her, Ash's stomach growled also.

"I'll have to be quick, I haven't ate since yesterday" Ash whispered in her ear.

"You ate me last night remember?"

Ash laughed, "Yeah but I need more than that, and so do you for that matter" He begins pounding away. Ash wrapped his arms below Dawn's breasts in some sort of hug, while Dawn was holding on to Ash's arms. The two were a lot quieter than then they were in the hotel room. Reason for that was because they were outside, whenever they did it outside, they made sure to keep quiet so no one would interrupt them; It worked perfectly in Sinnoh and it's become a normal habit for them ever since. Both trainer's heart rates increased dramatically. They whispered their moans to each other as well as some murmured dirty talk:

"Give it to me Ash. Give it to me. "

"Yes Dawn Yes. All of it for you"

Ash and Dawn, their heads met side by side, staring straight up at the starry sky. Both had their eyes shut from the ever increasing pleasure building inside. Pounding her harder and faster, the two were breathing short, quick breaths next to each other, looking up at the stars as they came at the same time yet again.

"We should get back now" he said adjusting his pants.

"Sure, it's time for breakfast anyways, I'm starving over here" she added putting her top back on and fixing her skirt.

Regrouped and redressed, Ash and Dawn returned to the hotel for a huge breakfast. The rest of the group joined them a short time later, no questions were asked, nobody suspected a thing. Nonetheless today was the day, Champion against Champion in a couple of hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things are heating up...

Our heroes are fully awake and bursting with energy. A beautiful day ahead of them, as they walked to the arena, Ash and Dawn can be heard discussing the outcome of today's battle. Meanwhile Clemont, Bonnie and Serena followed close behind, discussing a different topic.

"So what do you think is the deal between those two?" asked a very curious Serena.

"They seem to be very close friends." answered Clemont, clueless as to what she meant.

"No Clemont, there's something more than that. Look at their body language and tell me there's nothing going on" she said.

"I told you they're naturally in sync all the time" Blurted out Bonnie

"Reuniting with old friends can lift anyone's spirits up, Ash included." Clemont added.

Serena sighed, "I think they're more than 'just friends' hmm." She said under her breath.

A short time later our heroes arrived at the arena set to host the epic battle. The entrance was crowded as the spectators slowly entered. Overlooking the entrance was the participant's lounge. From the window Cynthia saw Ash and friends approaching from the corner of her eye. Standing perfectly still, losing herself in deep thought, until Diantha walked up and freed her from her trance.

"Are you feeling okay? You look out of it today." she said.

"I'm fine … In fact I have an idea.." she responded clearing her throat first. "Tell me dear, how's your intimate life like?"

"My what?!" she said surprised.

"You know" said Cynthia giving her a look. Diantha knew for sure now, what she was talking about. She scratches the back of her head.

"Well to be honest, with my hectic schedule, I don't really have any time for intimate activities of any sort."

"Same here, for the most part." Cynthia said smiling.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it has to do with my idea; do you know who Ash Ketchum is?"

"Who?"

"A young man who travels around with a pikachu on his shoulder."

"Ah yes I recall meeting him before. What about Ash?" Diantha asked curiously.

"See I was wondering if you would take part in a wild threesome with Ash and me." Diantha was speechless, but she was indeed thinking about it, she hasn't been pleasured by anyone in years.

"But Ash can't be sexually active can he?"

"Believe me, he sure is." Replied Cynthia. Thinking about the offer Diantha agrees but isn't sure how to bring Ash into this. Cynthia assures her she's got that covered

Our heroes, now in the stands, are about to take their seats near the front row. Bonnie goes in first followed by Clemont, Serena, Ash & Dawn. Still early for the battle to start Dawn asks the group if they'd like something to snack on, She received an order from everyone and already knew Ash's answer so she got up and went to go get them. Ash then decides to go use the restroom before the battle begins. Noticing a perfect opportunity Serena jolts up, announcing she has to use the restroom as well. The siblings thought nothing of it. On his way to the restroom Ash is stopped by Cynthia.

"Hey Ash!"

"Cynthia?! Shouldn't you be preparing for your battle?"

"Yes, but I need to ask you something… Would you be interested in receiving special training from me and Diantha after our battle?" Ash was speechless, what an incredible opportunity. "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes Absolutely! But.. why me?"

"We see you have high potential and with our help you'll be the best there ever was."

"Wow, now i'm really hyped"

"Great, we'll be waiting for you after the match. Don't keep us waiting now..." she smiled as she walking away.

"Oh I won't" Just then, his bladder reminded him what he was doing back here in the first place.

Eavesdropping from around the corner was Serena, who kept a close eye on Ash. As he ran inside the men's restroom, Serena hid in a storage closet not far from the restroom. Feeling nervous about carrying out her plan, Serena waits quietly. Listening carefully for Ash to approach. Ash exits the restroom a short time later,walking back in the direction of the storage closet. All of a sudden, the closet door opens and with the speed of a rattlesnake Serena's arm springs out, grabs hold of his arm and pulls him in with great force, shutting the door behind him. Startled and confused Ash's body reacts ready for a fight. Quickly turning around he lightens up finding it was only Serena.

"Oh it's just you Serena. What are you doing here and why did you pull me-" his question was cut off. Serena pinned him against the wall and rose her leg to his waist.

"Ash I want you right here and right NOW!" She demanded, the serious look on her face told the story. She took a deep breath, planting a long, passionate kiss on his lips. Surprised by her sudden actions Ash was motionless his brain unable to do anything. Serena began to grope herself on him. Ash's brain is unable to react, his cock on the other hand, fully aware of the situation, stiffens and grows a bulge on his pants. Serena was quick to feel his solid member.

"Oh, I wonder what this could be" she said, stroking it softly through his pants. Ash came back to reality only to find his pants were on the ground and Serena was on her knees treating his dick like a lollipop.

"Uh… Serena?"

"Am I doing a good job Ash?" she looked at him, hoping her actions were welcomed. This was Serena's first blowjob but she'd planned it out ages ago. To be honest Ash was in enjoying her frisky little tongue. He could tell she was inexperienced but she tried.

"Not bad Serena."

She stood up with a smile on her face.

"Now…" she said placing her hands behind her back. Ash knew where this was going, she was about to undress. As hot as this is he knew now was not a good time. People can be heard rushing back to their seats just outside.

"Serena Wait!" he shouted as he readjusted his hat and sweater.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry it's just.. this really isn't the best time or place for this" he told her, seeing the upset look on her face. "We're in a storage closet-"

"That shouldn't matter Ash!"

"Listen, Cynthia and Diantha's battle is about to begin and I don't want to miss anything"

"But I-"

"And, Cynthia invited me to train with her and Diantha afterwards. Isn't that awesome?"

Serena was disappointed her plan didn't come full circle but was happy for Ash's opportunity. Our hero picked his pants up, returning back to normal. The utility closet door opened. Ash led Serena outside,

"Listen, while I'm gone Dawn will fill you in on a little plan I have in mind."

"You planned something out together?!"

"It's mostly my idea but I believe you'll fit in perfectly. Dawn will give you the details later." Serena was silent as they walked back outside. "Get to know each other, Trust me you'll love her just as much as I do"

They arrived back to the stands, Serena hasn't said a word but looked deep in thought. Sitting back in their seats, Dawn and the others were helping themselves to a wide array of sweets.

"What's wrong with you?" Dawn whispers to Ash.

"I guess you can say I was 'attacked' .. by Serena" he whispers back.

"What?! Why?"

"She wants me.. In the romantic sense.."

"Well I can't blame her, I'd do the same"

"Which by the way got me thinking… Remember back in Sinnoh when May was around for the Wallace Cup, and we had that 'idea' that didn't seem right?"

"Let me guess, you want to replace May with Serena now right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Why else would you bring it up? I think it's a great idea, how are you going to tell her?"

"The question is, how are You going to tell her?"

"Me?! Why?"

"You lost the bet yesterday and this is what I want you to do"

Dawn remembered how she just lost the bet by mere seconds. But a bet is a bet, she's true to her word.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll be just wonderful, like you always are."

The battle was about to begin. Cynthia was introduced first followed by Diantha. The two champions greeted each other to the field and exchanged some words.

"Winner gets first go with Ash?"

"Deal." Replied Cynthia.

The Champions shook hands and took their sides. Ash and Dawn were really focused on the battle analyzing every move and enjoying every spectacular minute of it. Serena on the other hand, was a little distracted thinking about what Ash and Dawn's plan could be. The battle went on for an impressive hour and a half. Both champions knew what was at stake, the opportunity to have Ash all to themselves first. Their 6 on 6 battle was in the final stage, it seemed to be a pretty even match all day. In the end it was Mega Garchomp outlasting Mega Gardevoir by a few seconds. The winner of the battle is Sinnoh region Champion Cynthia. The spectators, along with our heroes, treated the champions with a standing ovation. Diantha congratulated Cynthia and whispered in her ear,

"Don't use him up completely."

"Not to worry I'll make sure we stick to the plan."

Just outside the front gates Dawn suggests they head into town for some food and entertainment. Ash informs Clemont and Bonnie about his once in a lifetime training session with the champions and he shouldn't keep them waiting. Clemont and Bonnie wished him luck while Serena and Dawn both told him to have fun. Agreeing to meet back at the hotel that night, Ash gave Dawn the 'you know what to do' look and she nodded back. Ash parted ways with the rest of the group and ran straight to Diantha's hotel. Ash managed to get into Diantha's hotel with no problems since security was informed of Ash's arrival. It didn't take Ash long to find Diantha's room; A note was hung on the door. It read:

"Go on inside Ash, Cynthia is already inside, she has the privilege of _'training'_ you first. I'll join you guys in a little bit. Have fun -Diantha." At the bottom of the note read, **"IF YOU ARE NOT ASH** , please move along, there's **nothing** to see or hear inside. ^_^"

Ash stored the note in his back pocket. Cracking the door open slightly Ash noticed the room was dark, once inside he closed the door and called out Cynthia's name.

"Ash? Is that you?" The voice came from what seemed to be the bathroom.

"It sure is" he said unable to see anything; that is until the bathroom door opened, light from within revealed the room's interior. Cynthia emerges from the bathroom wearing a bathrobe that covered down to her mid thigh. The lights in the room came on as the ones in the bathroom turned off. A faint smile grew on Cynthia's face as she struts to the center of the room.

"Let's begin our training shall we?"

Elsewhere, the others stopped at a local park enjoying the marvelous weather while Clemont prepared a big lunch for everyone. Dawn and Serena let their pokemon out for Bonnie to play with. Serena stood near Dawn acting normal the whole time, but she knew Dawn had something to say. Finally Dawn broke the awkward silence.

"Alright… I'm guessing Ash didn't say much about my idea"

"Your idea!?"

"Yeah.. kinda... I'm just going to say it, so.." Dawn said slowly, unsure how Serena would react but also afraid she'll reject the offer. "Ash and I want to have a threesome with You. What do you say? Will you join us?" she said smiling, hoping she'd say yes.

Serena was speechless she wasn't a sexually active spirit, but if it involved Ash she was willing to go for it.

"Serena?" Dawn tried to free her from her trance.

"Yes. I'll do it" she replied, but before Dawn could say anything, Serena continued, "BUT I do have a few questions for you, if you don't mind"

"Ask away." she said, happy she said yes.

"Let's see.. First question, why do a threesome?"

"Well.. Honestly I've never had a threesome before and I thought Hey, why not with you"

"Yeah that's my second question, why me?"

Dawn knew about what she did to Ash but didn't want her to know about that yet. But she came up with something similar.

"Ash said you and I will get along just fine. From our battle yesterday I can say he was right. Your battling style and your fashion sense is spot on. Plus a cute girl like yourself is just icing on the cake. What about you?"

"What About Me?"

"I mean what made you agree to be apart of a threesome?"

"Oh.. well.. I've never had a threesome either, but I wouldn't mind Ash being my first."

"So Ash will be your first?!" Dawn shouted out.

"Well, first with another person. I've uh, masturbated a lot on my journey through Kalos." Dawn giggled then said,

"I understand I was like that back in the early days of my journey also."

"So how long did you wait before making your move on Ash?" A moment of silence followed as Dawn realized Serena had suspicions about them, and she was right. Dawn responded as if it were no big deal.

"About a week into my journey, BUT technically he came onto me, and ever since then it's been-"

"A _'wild and exotic adventure'_ throughout Sinnoh?" Interrupted Serena.

"...yeah… _very wild and exotic_." The two girls looked at each other and Dawn placed her hand on Serena's shoulder. "We are going to have the time of our lives and we have to prepare. After lunch we're going shopping for some flirtatious apparel."

"Lingerie shopping? Alright sounds like fun." A smile grew on Serena's face and she nodded in agreement.

Back in Diantha's room. Ash was wondering how they were going to get any training done inside, and also why Cynthia is in a bathrobe.

"What kind of training are we going to do exactly?"

Cynthia loosened her robe a bit exposing most of her cleavage.

"You and Dawn can be so dense sometimes" she sighed. "Look, if you want to be the champion, you must DO the champion"

Ash, finally realized what she was doing, feeling disappointed he wasn't getting the training he had in mind. Cynthia stood before him, dropping her robe to the floor. Ash was visibly stunned. He'd never seen her like this before.

"Again, let's begin training by warming up with some oral commands" Ash was busy staring at Cynthia's champion-worthy body.

"Ash! your clothes.."

"What about them?" he replied clueless.

"Lose 'em Now!" she commanded.

Ash did so, at this point Ash is powerless to resist anything Cynthia demands. Cynthia got on her knees, her soft hands wrapped around his dick stiffening it instantly.

"Aren't you a big boy" she said amazed.

"So I've heard."

"It's no wonder Dawn couldn't resist." Ash's eyes widened.

"You knew?"

"Please, everyone knew, you two didn't do a great job trying to hide it either"

"Well we had a feeling everyone knew but nobody really said anything about it."

"That's why you're here. Diantha and I will teach you a thing or two while you give us some of your magic. Understood?"

Ash nodded, Cynthia gave his thick meat a taste, causing him to stiffen some more.

"Relax.." she said, inserting it in her mouth. She took in most of it, but found her limit. Ash recalled receiving a blowjob from Cynthia was one of Brock's fantasies, but that didn't matter now, Cynthia was helping herself out.

"Mmm.. So hard and warm, let's see how you like this.'' Ash found his dick being squeezed by Cynthia's firm breasts. Up and down she went, stroking him harder and faster.

"I want to taste your cum Ash" Sinnoh region champion pleaded, speeding up with intentions of making him cum in her mouth. "I can feel you're close Ash. Let me have it!"

Ash couldn't hold it, Cynthia's face awaited, he dumped a great load in her mouth, Cynthia did not spill a drop.

"AH! Yes Ash, Thank You" she said.

Just outside the room, Diantha waited patiently, listening to the commotion going on inside. She didn't have to listen carefully to hear Cynthia moaning, so she thought now was the time to join in on the fun.

"How does it taste dear?" The Kalos region champion asked, entering the room.

"Sweet and savory. I kinda want more.."

"Easy there, it's my turn now.." She turns to Ash, with hunger in her eyes. "Ready for round 2 Ash?"

"You Bet!" the young man replied.

Back in town.

After lunch, the gang have split up; Clemont has taken Bonnie out to explore the sights and sounds the wonderful town has to offer, while Dawn has taken Serena out shopping at a lingerie store. Upon reaching the shop, the girls noticed they were the only ones there.

"Must be a slow day I guess."

"Not even the creeps are out here.. oh well, for the better."

The girls scanned the entire store, all this sexy attire is getting them turned on.

"Dawn, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Here they are! Come, let's try them on." Dawn had a couple of outfits in hand and escorted Serena out back to try them on.

"First up is one of Ash's greatest weaknesses but also his best motivator, my cheerleader outfit!"

"You wore this before? How often?"

"Oh just a few times during his gym battles"

"And you motivated him to victory?"

"Yeah, it seems every time I was his cheerleader he conquered the gym. But like I said it was also his greatest weakness"

"How so?"

"... Between you and me, Ash turns into a sex freak. He can't control himself, I mean I kinda fuel his fire by not wearing any panties underneath but-"

"You What?! Really?!"

"Like I said, it was a Wild and Exotic journey. Anyways.. just know Ash won't be able to resist us in these."

Both ladies went into their own stall to try out the sexy cheerleader outfit. A short time later, Serena emerges from her stall first followed by Dawn.

"I for one, love it, and it fits perfectly too." Praised Serena.

The two secretly checked each other out. Noticing all the skin they exposed, no wonder Ash couldn't resist.

"Don't _we_ look hot? It brings out our curves and displays what great figure you have Serena"

"Thanks Dawn. You look really nice also"

Both girls stood there, staring at each other for a while in an awkward pause, feeling odd emotions inside.

"Okay then... Shall we try on outfit number 2?"

"Yeah.. let's do that.."

"Up next is one of Ash's favorites, the maid costume!"

"When did you become a maid?"

"It's a long story, part of the wild and exotic journey, again Ash won't be able to resist."

"Okay.."

Dawn began removing her top with Serena watching. Serena quickly turned away trying not to see too much. Dawn figured Serena wasn't 100% comfortable being nude around another girl, but she wanted to change that. Serena went back to her stall and so did Dawn after she was topless.

"Oh sorry about that Serena"

"No problem.. I'll just change in here.." Deep inside, Serena wanted to keep watching but her natural instinct kicked in.

"All done in there Serena?"

Serena came out with a huge smile on her face, it's clear she loved it.

"I feel so kinky yet I love it."

Both girls shared a mirror, modeling in front of it. Their costumes were a sexy version of your typical maid outfit; Sporting a black mini dress, that ended at mid-thigh, short shoulder sleeves, a white apron over it, and white stockings that went just above the knee.

"We should wear this first, you know just to tease him?"

"Can we tie him up and blindfold him also?"

"...sure.." Dawn was a little surprised, she was seeing a naughty side of Serena she hasn't seen before.

"We'll take these two then" Dawn began undressing, again with Serena next to her. "what's wrong Serena?"

"I've never changed in front of anyone before.."

"Don't be ashamed, you have a beautiful body."

"Thanks, it's just, I'm not used to things like this. How are you so comfortable with it?"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't at first but Cynthia helped me get accustomed to it."

"Cynthia!? How?"

"I'll show you" she whispered in her ear. Standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders slowly, then traveled down to her hips. Now Serena felt those 'odd feelings' again, except this time she allowed them to flow. Dawn took the end of her dress, removing it effortlessly. Dawn was Serena's first naked body seen. Serena felt compelled to touch her beautiful body, but was frozen, all she could do was ogle at her. Dawn turned her attention to Serena.

"Trust me, there's no need to worry"

That said Serena removed her dress, leaving it on the floor.

Dawn escorted her to a stall, the two naked and cramped inside a small room. "Let the fun begin" she said.

Diantha's room.

"The night is still young" Diantha said with a lust for pleasure. Ash has already seen one champion naked, he couldn't wait to see Diantha. The Kalos champion removing an article of cloathing one-by-one, throwing each one at Ash for fun. She left absolutely nothing, her body is perfect, most notably her firm lower body. Diantha's long smooth toned legs and her ass was the cherry on top. Ash was busy checking Diantha out when she walked beside him.

"Like what you see?"

"You bet I do"

Diantha bent over with her legs straight to show off her lower body, running her hand up her leg, curving over her ass.

"Come and spank my ass Ash!"

"OKAY!" he rushed over to spank her tight butt, getting a feel of her silk like skin.

"Harder!" She yelled.

Ash delivered 3 strong spanks that echoed across the room.

"That's it Ash, good boy"

Dropping to his knees, our hero prepared to plow his mouth into her clean shaven pussy from behind.

"Oh! There's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time."

Our hero felt something unusual while eating her, Diantha's pussy felt almost virgin like, she waasn't kidding when she said she hasn't felt like this in a long time.

"Oh Ash, that feels a-amazing. Like you've done this plenty of times before." She said breathing heavily.

"Believe me dear, he's had plenty of practice" smiled Cynthia, knowing all to well what he's been up to.

"Ah! Let's hope you can plow me as good as you can eat."

"Alright! Let me put some of Cynthia's oral commands to the test: Keep standing and Spread those legs!" Our hero commanded.

"Doggystyle eh? No complaints from me. Give it to me!"

Ash stood behind the Kalos region champion, he needed her assistance penetrating her, as she mentioned before, it''s been a while and her ultra tight pussy proves so.

"Wow that's tight!" Ash could feel it wouldn't take long before he cums. In and out he went, Diantha loved how deep he went, but he was going slowly.

"Faster! Use All of your strength. I want to feel your true power!" she shouted.

"Alright then, On The Bed! Come on!"

The two were busy making grunting sounds, Ash held on to her hips while the champion was lying there with her head down and ass up. Diantha got her wish, he was going much faster now, a clapping sound was heard with every thrust.

"Ah! A-Ash I hate to say, but I don't think I can last any longer but Ah!PLEASE! Keep going if I Uh! Cum first.. OKAY?!" She said losing her composure, her hands gripped the sheets really hard. Ash kept his pace, feeling her pussy tighten. Diantha's orgasm came with a loud moan followed with a lost of breath.

"AAH! ... Y...E..S..."

Her warm cum juices could not escape her pussy for Ash's dick was blocking the way. Diantha went silent after that, but her face was full of bliss.

"Ah! I can feel her cum! It's going to make me cum!" He said smiling. "If you can hear me Diantha, I'm about to cum so brace yourself! I.. ARGH! Yes!" The veins in his arms bulged out, delivering powerful deep thrusts, dumping his load inside her cum-filled pussy.

"Well Done Ash! But I want some of your cum inside me also. Can you can keep going?" Cynthia slid her finger across her body.

"Of course I can. Get into position because here I come."

Cynthia laid on her back, spreading her legs apart to stretch her pussy. "Come on Ash, they're waiting for you." She said shaking her boobs up and down.

Our hero literally jumped in, he didn't even bother eat her pussy, instead he sucked on her nipples, while groping her in the process. A smooth entrance to start and Cynthia had him now.

"Oh yeah that feels amazing." he said.

Cynthia's pussy wasn't as tight as Diantha's but it gripped his dick well. Diantha took a deep breath, rolling on her back, she was slowly regaining composure. Ash had his arms around Cynthia's thighs, his hands at her breasts and his mouth busy with her nipples. Cynthia's breasts shook back and forth with every thrust from the young trainer. Cynthia felt nothing but pure ecstasy all over her body. Ash quickly flipped her over to her stomach with his dick still inside, giving the Sinnoh region champion an orgasm. Ash felt her cum but he couldn't cum at that moment he needed a little more time. Pulling out of the champion to propose a new idea.

"You're not tired yet are you?" Wiping sweat off his forehead. "One more time?"

The Lingerie Shop.

Dawn and Serena, nude in front of each other. Dawn places her hands on Serena's breasts, getting a good feel from them.

"So soft, very nice indeed"

Serena followed Dawn's approach and reached out to feel her breasts.

"You're as soft as me"

Liking what they felt, both got closer and touched each other some more; feeling every muscle, every curve to the point where their breasts brushed against each other. Both ladies had silk like skin, that they just adored. Soon a desire to kiss each other entered their minds. Serena bit her lower lip, Dawn licked her lips, as they closed the distance between them to kiss each other. A short, sweet, kiss that brushed each other's lips. Without opening their eyes, both girls smiled and went in again. This kiss was longer, more succulent, they brought tongue to the party, and their hands got frisky all over each other. Dawn's hands traveled low to Serena's genital area. Startled, Serena felt Dawn's fingers rub her clit, immediately breaking the kiss.

"Relax Serena, it's okay.. just relax" The bluette whispered. Dawn had Serena against the wall; one hand on her shoulder, the other pleasuring her pussy.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels.. really.. _Good_ " Serena was losing her breath from the pleasure.

"You're getting wet down there Serena. I knew you'd like it"

"Oh I Love it! Can I finger you now?"

"Go for it"

"Let me show you what I can do" Serena pinned Dawn against the wall, a hand on her breast and the other fingering away fast. Serena has pleasured herself plenty of times before, but never to someone else. She was doing her usual routine, two fingers inside and three fingers outside.

"Dawn, your pussy feels soft and smooth, I have the desire to taste it"

"In that case, lie down right here on the floor."

Serena didn't question her, she laid down, trusting Dawn with whatever she has in mind.

"This is how we can eat each other at the same time" She said standing over Serena's head, crouching down to get in position.

"Ah, you've done this before haven't you?" Serena asked, but got no answer from Dawn as she was busy burying her face in her pussy. The feel of her warm tongue inside, tingled her body realizing she should return the favor. Both girls were slurping each other's fluids.

"Mmm So sweet and"

"And delicious" Dawn finished Serena's sentence. "Alright, sit up, we're going to finish this the right way"

The ladies sat up against the wall, their goal: Finger the other till they cum. So they they were, side by side with faces full of bliss and speedy fingers. Soon the ladies giggled from the intense pleasure they were feeling. It didn't slow them down however, in fact now they were about to let it go.

Dawn and Serena covered their mouths to suppress any orgasmic yells they could make. Small amounts of white liquid squirted out onto the floor, the rest was on their fingers. Breathing heavy, they tasted each other's cum. A look of satisfaction filled their faces.

"Wow!... I actually..really enjoyed that.." said Serena

"Funny, that's exactly what I said"

"You think we should get back to Clemont and Bonnie?"

"Okay. Let's get our stuff and go.."

That said, the two got dressed, fixed their hair, they did their best to 'cover up' any leftover cum on the floor. Now with their sexy outfits bought and in hand, they walk alongside each other, searching for Clemont and Bonnie.

Diantha's room.

"One more time. Starting now! Let's go!" our young trainer yelled. His enthusiasm was over the top. "Now how are we going to end this?" He asked hoping they had an idea, and they did.

"Excuse me Ash, but Cynthia and I have a position that we just have to try. Are you okay with that?" taunted the Kalos champion.

"What position did you have in mind?"

"We want you to go back and forth between us in this position.." The champions got into their rehearsed positions. Ash was speechless, Cynthia was on all fours, her tight ass facing him. Diantha was directly below her, on her back, meeting face to face with Cynthia.

"Come and get it big boy" teased Cynthia.

Ash snapped out of his trance, his dick harder than ever, now it's two champions at the same time. He gave a sloppy kiss on Cynthia's pussy while fingering Diantha. The time for action was now, guiding his cock inside Diantha's pussy and swaying his hips back and forth rapidly. Quick, short thrusts for a brief moment; then he moved up to give some to Cynthia. The mattress started making squeaking sounds from the strong moves being performed above. Slow, deep thrusts for both of them the first time, by the second time around Ash went much faster. Using the efficient power training he learned from Diantha, our hero was really giving it to them.

"Oh yes! You're going to make me cum Ash!"

"Almost there Ash! Almost there!"

Ash got nothing but praise from them. He himself was close to cumming also. It's only been about 5 minutes and our hero has been back and forth with these two at least a dozen times. At the time, our hero was inside Cynthia when she let him have it, another load of her cum.

"Oh Gosh Cynthia! You're going to make me cum right NOW!" He gave her two pumps of cum before quickly entering Diantha and dumping the rest of his load in her. His cum slowly dripped out of Cynthia, after pulling out of Diantha her pussy did the same. Ash was exhausted, done for the night, speaking of which it was getting dark outside and Ash remembered he had to get back to his hotel.

"Feel free to use the shower Ash. You have to get back I'm assuming." said Cynthia, lying down next to Diantha.

Ash came out of the shower fully clothed, as if nothing ever happened.

"Thank you so much for doing this Ash, you don't know how badly we needed this."

"Many thanks from me too, you're a real master in the bedroom now. You can be sure we'll be rooting for you in the Kalos league. Good luck!" They said.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate your special training. Where are you off to now Cynthia?" He asked.

"I'll stay here till morning, then I'll head back to Sinnoh."

"Alright, I'll be taking off now, you guys take care." Ash said his goodbyes and went on his way; while walking, he could only imagine what Cynthia and Diantha could be doing naked in a bed together for the rest of the night. He left that for his own erotic imagination.

Arriving back at his hotel, he found the rest of the gang at the dining area and joined them.

He talked about his intense training, while eating more than he normally does, he needed to refuel. He's going to need a lot of energy if the threesome is a go. Dawn approached his ear and whispered the news that Serena was down for the plan.

"Awesome! How'd your day with Serena go?" He asked her while stuffing his mouth. Dawn was silent for a bit, she wasn't going to reveal Serena's lesbian side, not yet that is.

"We had a lot of fun, bought a lot of stuff and she said she'd be happy to join us early morning."

"How early?"

"4:30"

"Sounds good, looking forward to it."

"Boy do we have some surprises for you.." Dawn got up, whispering one last thing to Ash, "We'll be waiting…"

Chapter 3 ready..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Main Event...

Ash ate more than he normally does every night, he knew he was going to need all the energy he can to give Dawn and Serena everything he's got. By the time our hero finished stuffing his face, the rest of the gang had already gone to bed; including Dawn and Serena, who spent a lot of time in the hallway discussing the plan for later. Our hero entered his room, seeing Clemont is deep in his sleep, figuring he should do the same. He fell asleep instantly hitting his pillow, he was fatigued, for he hasn't been this sexually active since his days in Sinnoh. Dawn and Serena, each in their own rooms, stared out the window to see the full moon rise into the dark sky. Serena in particular was feeling nervous, a few hours away until she could finally feel Ash inside. As the day came to an end, everyone was sound asleep. The night was calm and quiet, the calm before the storm, so they say. It was so for several hours.

4:15 A.M.

Serena was off in her dreamland until something in her brain sprang her eyes wide open. Using her ninja-like stealth, she got out of bed and very carefully took a bag she prepared earlier, packed with the outfits and some extra items she planned to use later. Quietly she left the room and walked next door to Dawn's room, which happened to be unlocked.

"How convenient" Serena entered, the lights were already on, meaning Dawn was already up. "Dawn?"

"Serena, I'm in here changing" Dawn said from the bathroom.

The bathroom door swings open, it was Serena entering, "Mind if I change with you?"

"No. Not at all" said Dawn, topless, in the process of removing her panties. "I see you aren't shy about exposing yourself to someone else. Great job"

"Yeah, you were right Dawn, thank you for helping me feel comfortable."

"Hey, it was _My_ _Pleasure_ " she laughed.

Serena dropped everything she came in with and stood there nude with Dawn, just admiring each other. Smiling at each other while putting on the black thong first, that was part of the maid costume. Next came the white stockings, then the black dress, followed finally by the apron.

"Are you nervous?" asked Serena doing some finishing touches to her dress.

"I'm more excited than nervous, remember none of us have ever done a threesome before and with Ash involved, this should be really fun!" Dawn exited the bathroom ready for the fun to begin. The girls sat on the bed, against the headrest.

"Now what?"

"Ash should be here in a few minutes, he's always on time"

"A few minutes eh?..." Serena's hand reached out beside her to touch Dawn's leg. 'Just setting the mood"

'.. Alright, but remember to stick with the plan" Dawn joined in, their hands traveling up and down their thighs.

4:27 A.M.

Ash was sound asleep also but he heard a voice in his head,

" _Ash, It's time.. Wake Up!"_ It was Dawn's voice and he heard it loud and clear, opening his eyes and stretching his arms to get prepared. As hee did last time he crept outside with no problems. Making the short walk across the hall, our hero said to himself, _It's Go Time!_

As the door creaked open, Dawn and Serena turned to face the man of the hour, Ash!

"Woah, am I interrupting something?" he asked closing the door behind him.

The girls got out of bed, walking toward him with seductive smiles on their faces. Ash got a view of their super hot maid outfits and he instantly got aroused. What was better than Dawn in a sexy maid costume? Dawn AND Serena in sexy maid costumes. As our hero was busy ogling them, Serena and Dawn were about to play their roles.

"Oh Ash, your shirt looks a little dirty. Let me take them off for you" said Dawn playfully removing his white shirt.

"And your pants look dirty also. Please allow me to take them from you" Serena placed her hands on his waistband and tugged them down to the floor. Much to everyone's surprise Ash wasn't wearing any underwear. Ash knew it but they didn't and were wondering the same thing.

"Ash why aren't you wearing any underwear?" they asked.

"I didn't think I needed them, so I took them off last night." He responded, scratching the back of his head.

Dawn and Serena looked at each other, they knew the show must go on, they'll just have to improvise. With Ash fully nude they'll just have to tease him the way he is. Dawn gave Serena the 'go ahead' look, and thus Serena retrieved a blue ribbon she will use to tie Ash's hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked them.

"No need to worry Ash, it' just a little tease"

"Your hands please"

Ash played along, wondering how long this tease could last.

"Is this one of your many surprises you said you had for me?" Ash asked wanting some answers, as they sat him down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course, here's another one, Serena and I had a lot of fun yesterday. Just how much fun, You may ask... we'll let us show you.." Dawn shared a kiss with Serena in front of him.

"Wait a second Dawn.." Serena stepped back and untied her apron, "It would be a shame if our cute outfits were to get ruined"

"You're right Serena, good thinking." Dawn untied her apron, while Serena lifted her dress off, as well as lifting Dawn's dress off while she was at it. There was absolutely nothing underneath the black maid dress, meaning they were topless. Ash was soaking in the sight before him. It was the first time he'd seen Serena like this before and next to Dawn.. words couldn't describe how aroused he was. The girls faced each other, coming together for another kiss, colliding breasts and squeezing the other's butt cheeks. Ash couldn't take it.

"Hey, It would be awesome if I could join in on the fun..." he pleaded.

"NO! Not yet!" They said together, "we're not done yet" Next in line to go was their white, knee-high stockings. They took those off easily, throwing them at Ash for fun.

"Aw.. you're killing me over here c'mon!" Ash wanted out, now.

"Oops, almost forgot the tape" Serena went to her bag, retrieving a roll of duct tape. "This tease session is only going to get worse for you Ash." Serena explained as she taped his mouth shut. "Now for the good part"

"You're going to LOVE this Ash, we're even going to do it in slow motion just for you. Get ready."

Dawn and Serena stood mere inches away from Ash, turned their backs to him, bent over, reaching back and ever so slowly, simultaneously dropped their thongs to the floor. Ash was motionless, never did he imagine he'd see such a sight.

 _"I am SO Going to Remember THIS moment for the Rest of My Life!"_ He thought to himself.

That moment marked the first time Ash had seen Serena's pussy, and it was worth the wait. It was similar to Dawn's, clean, smooth and by the looks of it, very tight.

"Like what you see Ash?" Serena asked a visibly sunned Ash. Our hero simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I like what I see" said Dawn

"mhmm, I do too" Our beautiful ladies got all touchy and squeezy with each other. Ash couldn't take much more of their teasing, his face expressed the desperation for action right now.

"No need to worry Ash, this tease is not just visual, it's a physical one also..."

"Just relax Ash, let us do the work" Serena and Dawn took their spots, Dawn to the right and Serena to his left.

Our hero tried his best to relax, but it's difficult to do when both of them were pleasuring themselves while groping their breasts on his body.

"I think he likes it" said Serena.

"Judging by the look of his dick, I'd say so. Ash you've been hard ever since you got here."

"Time for the last phase of this tease show" Serena's soft fingers wrapped around his cock, giving it a tender squeeze.

"Don't be afraid to go all over him Serena" Dawn took her warm hand and firmly stroked him slowly.

Both girls had their hands on his dick, it was only a matter of time until they went a step further.

Serena picked up where he left off, she bowed her head to lick his dick, swirling her tongue around the head. Ash tingled at the feeling, Serena must have really practiced for this moment, he thought.

"Double Team!" shouted Dawn.

Serena took the left half, while Dawn took the right half, both with their tongue out licking all over his cock up and down together. Ash had never felt two tongues on his dick before, it was double the pleasure for sure.

The girls continued for a little longer, until his cock was well lubricated from them. Serena and Dawn stood up, after a quick kiss, they turned to Ash, his face turned a light shade of red.

"You're almost done Ash. Don't give up until it's over" Serena took his shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"You are in for a real treat now Ash"

The girls went back to their knees, this time they were going to give our hero a double boobjob. Ash's cock was surrounded by beautiful soft breasts and hard nipples.

"How does that feel Ash? Good? Yeah, it feels good for me too, your hard cock against my boobs feel amazing"

"Oh yeah, Dawn's right Ash. You should play with our boobs more often from now on."

"Mhmmstr!" Ash tried to say something through the tape.

"Faster?"

"Sounded like it. Okay" Serena and Dawn picked up the pace, rapidly moving their breasts up and down along his shaft.

"ooh, I think he's about to cum Serena.."

"As part of the tease, we can't have him do that.."

Just as our hero was on the verge of cumming, Dawn and Serena stopped the boobjob and just walked away, leaving Ash to just stand there and dwindle his orgasmic hopes. This tease show was just torturous.

When our ladies came back, they were carrying what seemed to be another outfit, neatly folded and pretty colorful.

"Good news Ash, you survived our little tease. Bad news is, you'll have to stay tied up for a little bit longer"

"Just until we put these on.." Serena and Dawn winked at Ash and began changing into their sexy outfit number 2.

"Hey Serena, why don't we let Ash decide what we put on?"

"Okay." Agreed Serena, turning to Ash, "all you have to do is nod yes or no okay?"

Ash nodded that he understood.

"First up, white stockings, yes or no?"

Ash nodded no.

"Okay. What about these peachy colored panties?"

Our hero quickly nodded no multiple times.

"No panties?! Alright Ash, you're the boss. How about this short cheerleader skirt?"

Ash ogled at it for a second then he slowly nodded yes.

Once they had the skirt on they felt kinky, wearing a thigh-high mini skirt with no panties underneath, it felt.. right. The skirt just managed to cover their cheeks, like the maid costume, this was a sexy cheerleader outfit they bought, made for seduction.

"Great, at least we have something on now" Serena giggled. "Now yes bra? or No bra? It's see through also.."

Ash shook his head, that was a no.

"No bra eh? okay.. what about the top of the cheerleader costume?"

Ash's facial expression was like he said, 'sure why not'

The top of the outfit was sleeveless midriff, exposing a good portion of skin but concealed their breasts with the loose fabric.

"Well.. at least we look like cheerleaders"

"Cheerleaders gone commando!" They shared a laugh but soon realized Ash wasn't laughing because he still had his mouth taped shut.

"Oh..Right. I got that.." Serena walked over to him and yanked the tape off.

"Ow! My premature facial hair!" Our hero can now speak again, still with a sense of humor. Dawn went behind him, untying him. "Free at last!" He stretched and smiled at the girls, "You two are something else! You know that, you are something else..."

"Oh Ash, we're very sorry you had to sit through that. I mean it wasn't very nice of us.." Serena said seductively

"We deserve to be punished.." Dawn said seductively also.

Ash joined in on the dirty talk, "You two have been very bad girls. And you know what happens to bad girls? Bad girls get spanked.."

Everyone was all smiles, the girls stood side by side, bending over, taunting Ash to give it to them. Our hero carefully lifted their skirts above their waists. Leaving their cute tight butt cheeks exposed. Standing between them, Ash's hands glided over their soft, round cheeks; giving a squeeze here and there.

"So soft, yet firm" said Ash touching thoroughly. He wasn't going to say it out loud but, Dawn had the better ass; much more firm and plump, he just knew there was no ass better than hers.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm. I'm going to enjoy punishing you two"

That said our hero quickly gave a fast spank across Dawn with his left hand and spanked Serena lightly with his right.

"Ah!" The girls squealed together.

"HARDER ASH! You Know How I Like It!" yelled Dawn, demanding he give it his all.

"Don't be afraid to go strong with me either Ash" For Serena's first time, she sure was wiling for whatever.

Ash grinned, without saying a word he prepared for his double hit.

Smack! Smack! Within a second Ash delivered two hard spanks across Dawn's ass. She flinched upon impact.

"Ow! Yeah There You Go! Just like that!" Dawn kinda liked the sting that came with it.

Again Two Smacks, this time to Serena.

"AHH!" Serena shrieked, she had never felt this alive before. How exhilarating.

A few more rounds of hard spanking to punish them good.

"Hmm.. your butts are getting kinda red.. I better kiss them to make it better" Ash did exactly that, he kissed Dawn and Serena's cheeks. However our hero was clever, he used this opportunity to get down and surprise Dawn's pussy with his tongue.

"Ah! I should've seen that coming"

"Seen what coming?" asked Serena. "Whoa!" Ash moved over to pleasure Serena's tight pussy, catching her off guard.

This was the first time Ash's tongue had come in contact with Serena's pussy, it was just as he thought, soft, smooth, and super tight. Serena automatically felt the difference between her fingers and Ash's tongue; his tongue was much stronger, effortlessly digging deep inside her.

 _'No wonder Dawn loves this, it feels so amazing'_ Our young performer thought to herself.

Ash then transitioned back to Dawn's awaiting tight pussy. Licking the heck out of her, in turn, her lips moistened up from the pleasure.

"Okay,, Time for the FUN to begin!" Our hero shouted, standing tall and proud.

"How do you want us Ash?" Dawn was ready for whatever he wanted to do.

"Oh I have some ideas.." he said. "First let me lie down.."

"Can I please sit on it Ash? Please.." Dawn wanted him inside him now.

".. You read my mind Dawn" he says that so often he really believes she can sometimes.

Dawn climbs in bed over Ash, spreading her legs to place herself over his cock. Her hand guided him inside her, slowly, it penetrated deep inside. She sat there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Ash's dick inside her.

"What do you want me to do Ash?" Serena was eager for action also.

"You my dear, I want you to sit on my face"

"..Oh...um.. Okay, whatever you say.."Serena had never sat on anyone's face before, nor did she ever expect anyone to say such a thing.

"Relax Serena, Ash knows what he's doing. No need to worry." Dawn knew Ash can get just as _freaky_ as her when it comes to love making.

Serena crawls into position, facing Dawn, she lowers her butt to rest on Ash's face, where his lips and tongue await. Upon feeling Serena's warm pussy lips make contact with him, our hero continued to explore her pussy with his tongue. Meanwhile, Dawn is comfortably swaying her hips back and forth, wanting every inch of his love. Not long after Serena was making some light moaning sounds from the pleasure she was receiving from Ash; Dawn was now bouncing up and down on his cock, her leg muscles stiffened every time she came back down.

"Ash That Feels Amazing!" Serena was really enjoying herself now.

"OH! Yes!.. Yes!.. Yes! ..." Dawn's bouncing had ceased, her legs were tingling. "Sorry I just had a mini orgasm." Dawn was taking deep breaths as she cooled down. Serena saw this as a great opportunity.

"MY Turn!" she shouted.

"Alright, switch!" Ash was about to enter Serena for the first time.

Very carefully Ash's dick parted Serena's lips, scraping the walls with every movement. There was only so much his tongue could explore, now it was his dick's turn to discover Serena's insides.

"Oh so..tight" Ash mumbled out, with Dawn's pussy over his mouth.

Serena was speechless, words couldn't describe the pleasure she felt with Ash inside her.

"Go and move your hips around Serena" Dawn told her, noticing she wasn't doing anything. Serena tried to bounce but was still too stiff. Nothing of Ash's size has ever gone that deep inside her. Over time her pussy loosened up a bit, enough to have our hero thrust halfway.

"Ash I think I'm going to cum soon" she said.

Dawn and Ash both stopped what they were doing and told her, "Not yet Serena, we just started."

Dawn got off Ash and our hero pulled out of Serena, leaving everyone excited for the next position.

"You can cum all you want when I'm pounding you. I got tons of cum in my system to last all day" or so he thought..

Ash stood next to the bed stretching every muscle in his body.

"Woah look at Mr. Muscle over here"

"Ash you look like you're about to run a marathon" They told him.

"Haha just stretching.." responded Ash, "You girls should stretch also, I wouldn't want you to feel all sore and achy later.. Trust me, I'm Going to take both of you to your Physical Limits"

"Come on Serena, we better stretch, I don't think he's fooling around" Dawn and Serena began twisting their bodies in all sorts of ways; from stretching their legs high above to their heads, to cracking a couple bones here and there.

"Unless of course We take You to your limit first Ash." said Serena, unaware as to just how hard Ash and Dawn can go when doing it.

"We'll see about that.." he smiled. Ash brought them together and shared a threeway kiss. Afterwards there was an odd stare down...

"What do you want us to do now Ash?"

"Time to get rid of those tops ladies."

"What about the skirts?"

"Keep them on for now"

Our ladies slowly removed their cheerleader tops off, allowing their _'girls'_ to be free again. Knowing Ash was an ass man, it was no wonder he wanted the skirts on, it kept things interesting.

"Serena, do you want to go first?" Our hero asked.

"If it's okay with Dawn.."

"yeah, it's totally fine by me" Dawn wanted Serena to 'warm him up' first.

"Great! Now Serena.. On Your Knees! It's Doggystyle Time! But I'm not leaving you out Dawn-" Ash got interrupted by Dawn,

"I know what you're thinking" Dawn was already a step ahead of him. She got into the exact position Ash had pictured in his head; lying down in front of Serena with her legs spread apart.

Serena really started to wonder just how close Ash and Dawn really are, can they read each other's mind? She tried not to think about it, her focus was on Ash behind her and Dawn in front.

Without much hesitation, Ash lifted her short skirt for a moment to slide his cock inside Serena; she wasn't as tight as she was earlier but still a pleasure to explore.

"Ah, it's so big.." Serena said moving her hair out of the way to eat Dawn's tight, wet pussy.

"Faster Ash! Give it to her!" Dawn encouraged him to let her have it.

At this point Ash had a good feel for her pussy going at a decent pace, but he indeed sped up his tempo, slowly drilling deeper inside her every time. Ash could feel Serena's pussy tighten up, wondering if she was close to cumming already. Dawn could feel it too, her tongue was acting kinda jittery against her clit.

"Argh! Here. We. Go!" Ash held on to Serena's skirt, plowing her faster than before.

Dawn wrapped her hands around Serena's head, pulling her deeper into her pussy. Serena couldn't take anymore, so much pleasure coming from her pussy, she allowed orgasmic bliss overcome her.

"Ahmmm!" Serena muffled her orgasmic yell but couldn't hold back her cum. Ash felt the warm fluid against his cock and pulled out, drenching him from the waist down.

Dawn released her hold on Serena, realizing that now it's her turn and she was ready.

"Whoops, sorry about that Ash, I got it all over you!" Serena apologized for her uncontrolled squirt on him.

"No need to worry Serena, I've gotten used to it by now" Ash assured her. Dawn smiled at him, remembering all the times she showered Ash with her cum throughout their journey.

As Dawn got in her position Ash couldn't help but give her tight ass a good spank.

"Come on Ash stick it in already!" Dawn got an amazing sensation from Ash flicking his dick on her pussy.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Ash was right on the entrance, hesitating a bit before ramming hard inside her.

"OH Yeah! Just like that!" Dawn praised his efforts. Serena finally got in position with her legs apart, her cum was still in, and around her pussy, great opportunity for her to clean up.

"OH Dawn! your tongue feels even better after I came" Serena was just resting in bed, her eyes half opened, her face full of bliss. Our hero reached out to hold Dawn's breasts, each thrust had his dick hitting her womb.

Dawn's ass stiffened up with every ferocious impact. Ash loved pleasuring Dawn and she loved pleasuring Ash, it was clear to Serena these two shared something special but what?

"AH! AH! AH!" Dawn was loosing control.

"AH! Do You! .. Feel That!.. I'm Hitting Your-"

"YES! KEEP GOING!" Her pussy tightened more.

"AH! HERE! I CUM!" Ash lost it now, dumping a giant-sized load of cum inside her womb apparently. Ash's hot cum splashing deep inside caused Dawn to cum also, flooding her insides with their cum.

Pausing for a moment, the sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

"Ash your.. cum.. made me cum!"

"Oh you don't know .. How Great that felt" Ash began to slowly pull out.

"I got to see this" Serena stood up to watch the action from a better angle. As Ash's slimy cock made a light pop sound when exiting, and all the cum dripped out and on to the floor below. Serena drove her finger in Dawn's pussy to sample their cum.

"Very sweet and savory" Serena legitimately liked it. In return, Dawn tasted Serena's cum from her finger also, after having taste it with her tongue before.

"Oh so sweet" Dawn had no complaints.

Ash, having witnessed both of them taste each other, did so also; taking his index fingers to retrieve a sample from them at the same time.

"Mmm. I wouldn't mind having this for breakfast everyday" He said savoring his fingers in his mouth.

The girls looked down to see Ash's cock still has cum all over it. Like hungry eagles, they swooped down and helped themselves out. Ash didn't want to stop them, but he wasn't done banging them yet, it was time for the next phase.

"Alright you two, it's time for some one on one action! Who's up first? Serena?" he said flexing his biceps.

"Me?!" Serena went first last time, and thought Dawn would go first this time.

"Yeah, it'll be good experience for you. Knock yourself out" Dawn was willing to wait her turn just so Serena could have her moment with Ash.

"Okay, I'll do my best." Serena was confident, now was her time to shine. She closed in on Ash kissing the daylights out of him. At the same time, she stroked his dick slowly with he soft hand. Our hero held her butt cheeks firmly in his hands, feeling the skirt's fabric, he got an idea.

"Take off your skirt Serena"

"Whatever you say" She quickly took them off, flinging them across the room.

Ash was feeling a surge of energy come his way, energy he'll use to pound Serena until he cums inside her also. Ash started by pushing Serena, face first, to the bed. He pushed her so far into the bed that he had to drag Serena back by the ankles to have her bent over the bed. Dawn giggled at the sight.

"Looks like the _New Ash_ isn't aware of his own power!" She laughed.

Ash jiggled Serena's ass, "Let's see if I can plow right to your womb also!"

Serena knew the only way he could do that would either be to slowly loosen her up or just barge right in..

Ash knew what to do, his hands spread her cheek apart, licking her pussy before he got half of his dick inside Serena. That's as far as he got last time and still managed to make her cum. _Oh she's going to get it right now_. He thought to himself. Serena's muscle stiffened, Serena knew he was bout to go deeper.

"Ash.. Please Be Gentl- AAHH..OOW! AHH!" Serena screamed from the pain/pleasure she felt in her pussy.

Ash had suddenly rammed his dick deep inside Serena, not enough to hit her womb, but he felt close.

"Relax. You'll be fine." He said a he wrapped his hands around her neck, like a light choke hold.

Serena was speechless, Ash just kept driving his dick faster, in hopes of reaching her womb.

"Ah! Almost there! Just a little more!" Ash climbed over her in a prone position, there he was sure he could hit it. Serena was full of ecstasy, she felt an orgasm approaching; And she indeed have an orgasm, squirting on Ash's dick that was too busy ravishing her insides to even notice. With that, Serena was loosing her composure; the pleasure she was feeling was just too intense, she was close to passing out.

"THERE IT IS!" Ash yelled as he finally hit Serena's womb with his dick. Now he can stop holding back his orgasm.

"Oh Yeah! That's Tight!" Ash kept pounding away faster until he finally came. "AAH! YES! Not Bad Serena! Not Bad At All! What did you think?"

"... ... ..." Serena was breathing but she wasn't responding.

"It seems she's passed out from the pleasure Ash" Dawn informed our hero.

As he pulled out he wiped the sweat from his forehead saying, "You did a great job holding your own back there Serena, for a beginner"

"She's going to need some time to rest; luckily for her, it's my turn!" Dawn stood on the bed, looking down to Ash, who was staring at her skirt. Dawn recalled Ash telling Serena to remove her skirt before starting and figured she'd do the same. But Dawn was smart, she noticed Ash's head was at the same height as her ass right now and she wanted to give him a little eye candy.

"Come closer Ash.." She said seductively. Ash gets within inches of her ass, Dawn reached back and again slowly slid her skirt down her round butt and on to the bed below. Ash couldn't take any more.

"You little minx" Ash stuffed his face deep in her ass.

"Ooh, I knew you couldn't resist!"

Honestly Dawn couldn't get enough of Ash's tongue and he was showing her why, extensively licking all over. Ash could go on forever but he was still human and he needed to breathe. Our hero dug his head out, taking a deep breath, his face was red from lack of oxygen.

"Alright, let's get this 1-on-1 party started" She said jumping down from the bed, she gave our hero a hug. "How Do You Want Me?" she whispered to him.

"Take a guess.." He said looking in her eyes. Both smiled and kissed, having another _'synchronized minds'_ moments. They knew what to do and how to do it.

"Try not to break anything this time" she told him.

"You know me, It Was Like That When I Got Here" he said as they shared another laugh followed by a passion filled kiss. Dawn pushes Ash against the wall, the impact made a thump sound.

"I hope these walls are strong enough to support us.." said Dawn.

"No need to worry!" Ash replied, switching sides with her, slamming her to the wall in the process.

"You're right, No need to worry." She smiled.

It seemed thee two couldn't get enough of each other's tongues, they shared another, longer kiss, with moans and frisky hands touching everywhere. Dawn brought one of her legs up to his waist.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Oh Yeah!"

Ash kneeled to take her leg over his shoulder. Dawn reached out on the wall for support as she got her other leg over his other shoulder.

"Now" Dawn signaled Ash to rise. bending her in half; with her ankles over his shoulders, and her pussy in front of his dick, it was sort of a stand-up missionary position.. against the wall.

"I got you, do your thing" Ash held on to her while Dawn used her hands to stick his dick inside her. "Ah! It's In"

"Alright!" She rested her back against the wall. "Give it to me!"

Ash was about to turn into that love-making machine Dawn adored. He pinned her wrists against the wall next to her head. At this point he was pounding away at her fast. His fast thrusts made her breasts shake.

"Oh Yeah! Ash! Give It To.. Me Har- HARDER!" she yelled full of ecstasy.

She wanted it harder then he'll give it to her Harder! Every powerful impact pummeled her insides and rocked the walls also. Serena felt the tremors and regained consciousness, she needed to rest more but could hear them pound the wall like a jackhammer. Their constant hard thrusts rattled some photo frames and swayed the chandelier on the ceiling.

Trying not to cause too much property damage, our hero used the rest of his energy banging the life out of Dawn.

"A-ASH! DEEPER!" She yelled

Ash gave her his all, in no time at all they were ready..

"DAWN! Oh Dawn You're Going To Make Me Cum!"

Dawn was speechless, her eyes were closed, and every muscle in her body contracted from her powerful orgasm that trembled the walls. Ash felt the strong resistance from Dawn's wrists as well as the tight grip she had on his dick.

She was already cumming as he just started dumping his huge load of hot cum deep inside her. Neither of them moved a muscle, Ash rested his head on Dawn's shoulder, releasing his hold on Dawn's wrists to regain some of his strength. Dawn's weary body rested over Ash's. Both were panting loudly. Serena was now moving again and was ready for more.

"Dawn.. I'm going to carry you over to the bed okay?" Ash carefully moved her to the bed and laid her down gently. His dick popped out while doing so, but oddly, very little cum came out. The rest must have stuck inside her.

"Wow You really gave it to her. Will she be okay?" Asked Serena.

"Dawn is used to this kind of punishment, she'll be up and ready to go in a few minutes" He said.

"How are you feeling? Are you able to continue?"

"I've almost reached my physical limit but I think I can cum one more time."

"Great, I'm ready to go again if you are" she said.

"Count me in also." It was Dawn, sitting upright and ready for more apparently.

"Dawn?! That was really fast! How'd you do that?"

"All in the experience" she replied.

The two gathered to wonder what will happen next.

"So, who's going to get his last load?" They wondered.

"Ahem!" Ash clears his throat, "Again, no need to worry about a thing, I have a plan. I'll just cum in both of you, at the same time."

"You can do that?" Serena wondered if it was even possible.

"I'm not sure but I'll try" He said.

"So how should we do this?" Dawn looked at Ash wondering if he had any ideas.

"I don't know, do you want to be stacked or something?" He suggested, unsure really of what he wanted, as long as it was ideal for two creampies at the same time.

"I'd rather be side-by-side honestly"

"I agree with Serena"

"Alright let's get started!" Ash pictured the possibilities in his head and liked the idea.

Our hero, still breathing unusually harder than normal, escorted Dawn and Serena to the edge of the bed, laying them back to face the ceiling. Sliding his hands along their smooth legs.

"Just a heads up, I might cum faster than I normally would, I can just feel it." Ash wasn't sure if it was left over cum from Dawn's creampie or if it was a separate load, all he knew was that it was indeed all he had left in the tank.

Serena was up first, her damp pussy was divided by Ash's hard dick, going as far as he could. Slow and thorough is how our hero was going at them. A dozen ball-slapping thrusts to Serena and a dozen more to Dawn. While he was inside her Dawn had the feeling Ash wanted more..

"Do you want us to flip over now?" Dawn asked him.

"Right again Dawn, I want to go deep, very Deep!" Ash stopped to watch them flip over to their stomachs.

"Did you want us like this or bent over?" Serena wondered, she was just following Dawn's lead.

"Like That Is Fine!" Ash enthusiastically jumped in bed, quickly scooping his cock inside Serena. Unlike last time's slow and thorough, Ash went fast and deep; He wanted to pound their wombs at least five times before switching.

"Oh Yeah! That's the kind of Depth I wanted" Ash pounced on Serena fiercely.

"AH! That's Deep Alright! .. Don't St- Huh?"

Ash had already moved over to Dawn before Serena could finish her sentence. Now he was shoving his shaft deeper than ever.

"That's .. More .. Like .. It!" Dawn stuttered to speak with Ash's waist slamming her's.

A quick dismount from Dawn and he was right back on top of Serena. His rough pounding violently shook the bed back and forth. The sounds of wood cracking could be heard but none of our heroes did a damn thing about it.

"Arg! GET! READY! .. This Is Going To Be REALLY INTENSE!" Ash sprang into Dawn's side, savagely pounding her insides. Our hero pumped a strand of cum inside the young coordinator. Suddenly as he delivered his final powerful thrust, the bed became lopsided. It turns out, the bed's violent rocking back and forth caused stress, too great for the legs to handle. And so the two front legs broke off, leaving the bed at an inclined angle. Dawn and Ash didn't feel a thing, Serena however, felt something different different and was about to say something but Ash barged inside of her with brute force.

"ARG! That's ALL!" Ash dumped the rest of his load deep inside Serena. Serena was lost in the moment.

Ash's thrusts on Serena were just as strong as those he did on Dawn; Meaning one thing.. The bed, crippled enough already, had no chance the second time around. Now the rear legs broke off, leveling the bed back to normal on the floor, the impact tremor shook the room. Having dumped the rest of his remaining cum inside Serena Ash pulled out and laid down between the ladies, celebrating his new accomplishment.

"I did it... I.. Actually.. did it.." Ash was breathing heavily, talking about his double creampie trick he just pulled off.

"Great job Ash!"

"I knew you could do it" The girls praised him. They weren't breathing as heavy as Ash was, which made him curious.

"Don't tell me you girls want more!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you don't look fatigued at all and you don't have the blissful look in your eyes"

"Well Ash, you went so fast just now I just didn't get to cum this time" Dawn explained.

"Yeah same here" Serena gave Dawn that look that meant they were willing to go for another orgasm.

Slowly getting up, our hero was still hard, "I'm out of cum.. and low on energy... but I can still make both of you cum at the same time."

"You know Ash we could do that ourselves." Serena was worried about his condition; Our hero was just physically beat.

"Hang on a second Serena, I'm curious, how exactly were you going to do that Ash?" Dawn knew by now whenever Ash had an idea, it was worth investigating.

"Alright look, Serena I need you to lay down in front. And Dawn you go on top of her"

Dawn and Serena took their positions noticing how firmly their pussies were pressed against each other.

"Perfect!" Ash's heart raced faster and faster.

"AAH!" The girls moaned together, a new wave of pleasure hit them, it wasn't coming from inside but outside. Our hero wedged his cock in between Dawn's clit and Serena's. Every movement he made slid across their wet clits, pleasuring both of them at the same time. Ash gave them a good 30 seconds of fast paced action before he slowed down and eventually stopped. Panting, our hero collapsed beside them, still conscious and still hard.

"Was..I.. cl-close?" he stuttered.

"Believe it or not Ash, Yes, you were very close"

"Do you mind if we continue while you rest Ash? I got an erotic new position to try.." Serena looked like she was ready to cum anytime now.

"... You Girls are going to be the Death of me..." Ash rolled to his back with a smile on his face.

"I think that means yes! Alright Dawn let's do this!" Serena got Dawn in the tribbing/ scissoring position; Whereas imagine taking two pairs of scissors and criss crossing the blades, except it was their legs and Ash's dick was right in the center of it all.

"Oh Yeah, I'll be cumming in no time now!" Dawn was moving her hips in high gear now. The girls got wet, their heart rates accelerated and were ready to cum.

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes! Here it comes!"

"Cumming!" They yelled with orgasmic pleasure, their cum squirted all over each other, drenching Ash's cock.

Dawn and Serena laid next to our hero trying to catch their breath.

"Ash, that was Wonderful! I can see why you two can't get enough of each other" said Serena, kissing him on the cheek as a way of thanking him for such a great time. "Now what?" she asked.

"Now.. we clean up the only way we know how" Dawn responded holding Ash's hand, knowing he knew what was coming. "Time for a shower! Together that is!"

"Sounds like Fun! But Ash can't move yet.." Serena pointed out.

"We'll just have to drag him there, he'll come back once he's in there, trust me." Dawn and Serena each got an arm and a leg of Ash's and carried him in the bathroom.

Bringing him down gently against the wall, Dawn turned the shower on, the rain like water flowed down onto our hero's face, waking him up.

"Ash! You're awake!"

"Stand up and get in here Ash, we need help scrubbing and stuff" Dawn teased.

Ash sprang to his feet, "I'm back and ready to clean you filthy girls up" The three groped each other with bubbles flying and sounds of wet flesh slapping against other wet flesh. The water washed away all the cum and sweat left over from these three. After all the loving, touching, squeezing, groping, scrubbing and kissing, eventually our heroes decided to stop and get back to the real world to have breakfast.

"We really need to this more often" Ash grabbed hold of Dawn's butt, giving it a nice squeeze he so much enjoyed.

Dawn reached for his hand, "Same rules apply, just like old times Ash" she said kissing him.

Serena had a puzzled look on her face, wondering what the 'same rules' were. Ash explained: Anytime and Anywhere to satisfy their sexual desires. If those were the rules back in Sinnoh, Serena really couldn't imagine just how many times they did it over the course of their journey. Three loud growls were heard, sorta reminding them to hurry and eat.

"Oh man I haven't been this hungry in a long time."

"Same here"

"Let's get changed quick so we can eat the biggest breakfast ever." Dawn and Serena were just as hungry as Ash was, which is quite shocking really.

Using the complementary towels, our heroes headed out the bathroom with big smiles all around. Exiting the bathroom they saw the room was pretty messy, the bed was covered in all kinds of cum and sweat. Skirts, dresses, stockings, bras, shorts, aprons and thongs thrown all over the floor; a few photo frames were slanted from when the walls were shaking.

"What the?!" Ash blurted out. He finally realized the bed was missing its legs. "OH NO! We Broke The Bed!"

The girls laughed out loud. "No, You broke the bed Ash, there was no _We_ " laughed Serena. Ash had a hard time believing it but Dawn said she was telling the truth.

"It's fine Ash… I'm going to say it was like that when I got here." Said Dawn still laughing at the poor bed. They all shared a laugh then gathered their belongings from across the floor and got dressed. The trio shared another threeway kiss before heading back to their rooms to change into their regular attire. Once they finished, they along with Clemont and Bonnie came down to the dining lounge. They need the energy, and the fancy hotel breakfast, paid for by Cynthia, will definitely do the trick. Although their wild early morning threesome was over it certainly won't be their last.

From that day on Dawn stayed with Ash and friends, they frequently engaged in sexual activities every morning or night or morning and night. Dawn was more of those sex kittens who enjoyed it at least once a day, while Serena was more of the _Twice_ _a week_ kind of girl. Everyone seemed happier now. Their journey will soon get more interesting when the Kalos league comes and goes. What is to become of them when the league is over? We'll have to wait and see...

Chapter 4 in the works...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After that passion filled day, Ash and friends headed to the Kalos league. Our hero entered with high hopes and gave a spectacular performance, earning him a spot in the finals. Battling hard against his good friend Alain, our hero came up just short. Disappointed to come in second place, our hero was also proud of himself; giving it his all and coming this far is nothing to be disappointed about. In case Ash was feeling down, Dawn and Serena gave our hero a wonderful consolation prize for a job well done; An all-nighter with all the food he can eat and two lovely ladies by his side, clothing is optional.

With the league behind him, one question remains, What's next? Our hero decided to stay in Lumiose City a little longer, before leaving for Kanto. The same way he entered Kalos is the same way he'll exit Kalos; An airplane back to sweet home Kanto. His departure is set for the end of the week.

In the meantime our heroes have been kicking back for a while, enjoying the last moments they might have together.

Now, the week has flown by as our hero's departure is tomorrow evening. Ash and friends finish eating dinner in a beautiful dense oak forest, located just outside the city. The day started out picture perfect, warm and clear sunny skies, but now the evening has brought an overcast sky. After cleaning up they continue walking the trail through the forest. Pikachu and Piplup are leading the way. Suddenly a Slurpuff jumps out from a bush and tackles them.

"What The!?" Everyone gasped at the sudden 'attack'.

"Wow Kalos bushes are far more interesting than then the ones back in Sinnoh." Said Dawn

"Yeah, you got that right!" Ash laughed at her comment.

"Hey isn't that.." Serena and Clemont said together.

"That's Miette's Slurpuff!" shouted Bonnie.

"Sure looks like it" said Ash, "But where could-" On cue Miette emerges from the same bush.

"There you are Slurpuff, I told you to stop jumping out of bushes like that. OH HEY Ash! I didn't expect to see You out here!" Her face lights up as she gets in his face. The others feel left out as Miette is talking to Ash and only Ash. "So, what are you doing right now?" she asks him.

Before Ash can respond, Serena clears her throat and moves Ash aside to get in Miette's face, "Nice to see you too Miette!" She says sarcastically, "WE were on our way back to Prism Tower-"

"Oh hey Serena, didn't see you there. How are things?" As they both ensue their friendly rivalry like conversation, Dawn seeks some enlightenment from Ash. She walks next to him to whisper in his ear.

"Ash, who is she?" Ash placed his hand on her lower back, whispering back to her.

"Her name is Miette, she's a friend and a performer also."

Clemont and Bonnie try to cool Serena down as her usual conversations with Miette can get heated. The two weren't yelling at each other, just playfully teasing each other.

"Hey Why don't you join us" Dawn spoke to break any tension. She looks at Ash knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah why not? We're all headed the same direction right?" He said smiling back at her, confirming her assumption. Serena didn't say a word but had a feeling this was going to happen.

"I'd Love to! Great idea Ash and um.."

"Dawn. My name is Dawn, nice to meet you."

"Yes, great idea you two."

"So let's get moving the sky is looking kinda mean." Clemont was feeling uneasy about the unstable atmosphere. And so our heroes were on the move again, with Ash leading the way next to Dawn, behind them, Lumiose city's gym leader and his sister. Trailing the pack was Miette and Serena, with a full view of the group in front of them.

"Ash really likes to lead the way, such a brave spirit." Said Miette, attempting to get Serena to blush again.

"Yeah, he's great." responded Serena, no blushing or change in tone, just a relaxed response.

 _Hmm, that's strange, no backlash or blushing?_ Thought Miette, "So Serena, anything new with Ash?"

"No, not really." She was quick to respond. Serena thought to herself, Miette doesn't need to know about the threesome. After Serena's quick response, Miette took a closer look at her, suspecting Something Must've happened.. but what? She looks ahead to the front of the pack to see Ash talking to Dawn, smiling and laughing. That's when it hit her; Whatever happened had something to do with Dawn! A load of possible situations ran through her head. As she was thinking the wind picked up to a sustained gentle breeze, strong enough to sway some of the branches on the trees, a few leaves flying off of them.

It gave our heroes something to talk about. "Nice weather out here." says Dawn, with the wind blowing in her face.

"I like a nice breeze, it blows your hair in ways I can't describe." Ash was busy staring at her, his heart rate accelerating.

"It sure sets the mood you know."

"Oh I'm in the mood alright."

"Good so am I." They share a laugh, grabbing the attention of the others.

"So Ash, what are you up to these days?" Miette tried to start another conversation with Ash.

"Uh, well I'm going back to Kanto tomorrow evening." He said realizing he hasn't told her about it.

"WHAT?! So Soon?!"

"Yeah, believe me, I've had the best of times here, especially the last few weeks. It's been a wild and exotic ride."

Dawn and Serena tried to keep a straight face, they've heard this quote before..

"There's still time before you go Ash." Added Clemont.

"Yeah, Plenty of time for another _wild..exotic adventure._ " Dawn and Ash gave each other that look that Serena could only guess means they want more _fun._

After watching them Serena thought to herself, 'geez, those two can't get their hands off each other.'

Miette was busy in her train of thoughts also, 'Oh no, I'm running out of time. I have to make my move soon..' Snapping out of her thoughts she asks, "So where is everyone going after tomorrow?"

Truth be told, they haven't talked about it yet, they were going to cross that bridge when they get there. And so the group was quiet for a moment, they just kept walking, until Bonnie, of all people answered first.

"I don't think my dad will let me go anywhere without my big brother, and he's got a gym to take care of"

"Yeah that sounds accurate, so I guess we'll stay here then." Clemont said looking a bit disappointed.

Dawn already made up her mind a while back, but she wasn't going to tell Miette about it, she responded by saying, "I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"My dream of becoming Kalos Queen can take me anywhere, but I'm not exactly sure what's next either." Serena figured this was the easiest possible answer.

As our heroes kept walking, the cloudy sky above them darkens even more; They wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for a rumble sound way off in the distance. The winds picked up, shaking all the trees for the approaching storm. Everyone looks to the sky and immediately think, thunderstorm.

"I think a rain drop just hit me." Bonnie wipes it off her arm while everyone's on alert.

"I don't feel anything" they said as they stopped walking, seeing the wind sway the trees harder. More drops fall down and hit some of our heroes.

"Oh not good.." Clemont wipes his face and is convinced a storm is approaching.

"Maybe it's just a light drizzle" Ash tried to lighten the mood, only to be shot down by Clemont.

"I don't think so Ash. Those cloud don't look very friendly."

"Look Over There!" Miette pointed to a rain shaft heading straight for them.

"RUN FOR COVER!" Clemont and the others ran under some trees before he remembered something. "wait a second. I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this one! The Future Is Now Thanks To Science! Clemontic Gear ON!" From his back pack emerges a small cap that expands to form an umbrella like contraction that protected him entirely. "I call it the anti-rain shield!"

"Lame Name." Bonnie told him. Ash on the other hand,

"Wow, Science is So Amazing!"

Serena clears her throat wondering, "That's great, but will we all fit under there?"

"AH! ... ... no ... just Me and maybe Bonnie... ..."

"Almost had it this time big brother" Bonnie teased her brother, who just realized his invention had a major flaw.

"There should be a cave or something around here, we'll seek shelter there until the storm passes." Serena gave the orders and they complied. Wind blew the rain sideways directly into them, forcing our heroes to run for it once again.

"We'll come look for you when the storm passes Clemont!" Yelled Ash as he led the others deeper into the dense forest.

Now the rain shaft has caught up to our heroes, dumping buckets of water on them. The ground soon became soggy and muddy, the four trainers left muddy footprints but they couldn't see too far out in front of them from the water hitting their eyes. Another thunderbolt rumbles through the area, this one was closer than the last one. Our heroes kept running, dodging so many trees and bushes that they split into two groups without noticing. Ash and Dawn went one way, Serena and Miette went the other. Miraculously Serena and Miette found a small cave and entered.

"My Hair is dripping wet!" Miette was breathing fast and so was Serena from all that running.

"Your hair?! .. We're both soaked to the bone! Ash and Dawn probably are also."

"Ahh!" Miette was worried, her eyes widened when she gasped. "Where'd they go?! .. We have to find Him!"

"Are you insane?! Look at that downpour! It's not safe!" Just then, a bright flash of light blinded them before a loud boom shook the ground startling both of them.

"Exactly! That's the reason we have to make sure he's okay!" Miette runs out of the cave with determination fueling her spirit.

"Miette! Argh! Wait For ME!" With that, Miette and Serena go out looking for Ash and Dawn.

While All That Went On, we go back to see just what Ash and Dawn were doing during that time.

After running for a while in the blinding rain our heroes stopped under a large tree. Catching their breath, they realized Serena and Miette aren't with them.

"Hey! .. Where did.. Serena and Miette go?!" He asked panting with one hand to the tree trunk.

"They.. must've gotten separated .. somewhere along the way." She guesses as she leans by the same tree.

Ash takes off his hat as does Dawn and squeezes them to release all the water they've absorbed. "Man what a downpour! It's as if we went swimming"

"Yeah, not only is it raining sideways, the damn water is cold!" She turns to Ash. " _I'm all wet now.._ "

"Hmm, what do you say we warm ourselves up right here, right now." Ash closes in on her, placing his hands on her hips. Dawn pulls him in for a kiss. Colliding bodies, the two jolt apart. "Sorry, our wet clothes are cold."

"Then let's take off the outer layer" She said already removing her black top and leaving her wet, skin-tight under shirt. Ash takes off his blue sweater and leaves his white t-shirt on.

"Better?" He asked getting back in position.

"Much." She responded holding him tighter. Just as the kissing continues, a bright flash of light blinds them and then came the loud earth-shaking rumble right afterwards. That was the same thunderbolt that startled the other girls. The two top kissing and look at each other a little freaked out.

"Should we be kissing under a tree during a thunderstorm?" Dawn asked playfully.

"No. But that's what makes me feel so alive, adding danger to the mix is great. Don't you fee-" Dawn cut him off to continue their wet and dangerous kiss under that tree. Not long after Ash's hand travels under her skirt to rub her intimate area..

Back to Miette and Serena, the blue haired performer has been back tracking her footprints hoping to find where they split up and ultimately follow their footprints to their current location. Miette suddenly stopped running and looked to the ground. Serena catches up to her and Miette says, "This is where they split up... so now we just follow their footprints and it'll lead us right to them." She takes off running again. Serena again chases after her.

Three lightning bolts flash across the sky and sounds to have struck and toppled over a nearby tree.

Meanwhile Ash was busy kissing all over her body and rubbing her clit vigorously. Dawn was in ecstasy, she gripped the tree bark hard with her hands as Ash worked his magic.

"Yes, Right There Keep Going!" She said as more rain water dripped down her face. She had one leg wrapped around his body. Things were getting intense now.

"Hurry up Serena! I think we're close!" Shouted Miette.

"A-Ash!" Dawn was about to cum and Ash knew it.

"Yes! Just like that!" He said planting another kiss on her.

Another thunderbolt was heard followed by, "Ash?!" It was Miette's voice. "What are you two doing?"

"Just keeping each other warm in this mess they call a storm." Ash said very calmly.

"Where's Serena?" Asked Dawn, trying to make this encounter a little less awkward.

Serena runs into the scene, and not to her surprise she sees Ash and Dawn holding each other close, missing some clothes. "Really? Now?"

Miette turns to her asking, "You knew about them?!"

"Well .. it's kinda obvious.." responded Serena.

The winds calm down ll of a sudden but the rain continues as Miette connects the dots with Serena's behavior earlier.

"So what exactly were you guys doing?" She asks them.

"Just a quickie." They said together, their synchronicity surprised Miette.

"A quickie?! Out Here?!" Blurted Serena.

"Yeah, adding danger-" A thunderbolt strikes the ground not so far off. "adding danger is an exhilarating thrill." Ash explained.

"Everyone likes a little danger right?" Dawn added.

Miette turns to Serena. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah... I mean.. they do this a lot" She says. Miette is thinking to herself, Ash & Dawn must be very close. But it doesn't explain Serena's behavior earlier. Serena continues, "But I get my turn with Ash every now and then... ... and sometimes Dawn..."

That's when Miette knew, 'Now it all makes sense!' she thought. "You've all done it together! ... ... Wow ... That's very..."

"Wild and Exotic" They said again together.

Miette was busy thinking in her head, 'my time is running out I have to make my move now.'

The downpour lightened up to a typical shower, but the lightning continued frequently.

Miette walks up to Ash, "Well Ash, since you're leaving so soon, I want a quickie with you Right Now!" She removes her top and jumps into a lip lock with Ash.

Dawn simply stands aside riding off her orgasm, that nobody seemed to have noticed, Serena stands next to her.

"Dawn! She's kissing Ash!" Serena tells her, confused as to why she isn't doing anything about it.

"You know Serena, I realized a few weeks ago, I'm not the only one who appreciates Ash for being Ash. Just like you, she deserves a moment with him however, we'll be joining the fun also."

Miette was really going at it with Ash, pushing his back against the tree, and her hands were all over his wet shirt, squeezing every muscle she can.

"Someone's not wasting any time!" Ash broke the kiss to breathe.

The rain picks up in intensity a bit with the sound of the water hitting the leaves becoming louder.

"Okay guys, if this 'quickie foursome' is going to work, everyone needs to get naked now!" Dawn was ready to get down and dirty.

"Leave your shoes on, it helps against the mud" Serena really didn't mind getting them dirty, especially if it meant receiving pleasure from Ash.

The crew began removing their wet clothes; Ash and Dawn removed their tops first, followed by Serena and Miette, who is presenting her nice pair of 'twins' to everyone.

"Nice breasts Miette." Dawn complimented the performer.

"They look very soft and succulent" Serena gave Miette a seductive look.

"Thanks you two." She said blushing, "Yours are ..."

"Perfect!" Said Ash finishing her sentence. "Even more so when they're nice and wet."

The cold rain water gave our heroes a chill, having made contact with their bare skin. For an added bonus a strong wind gust blew across our heroes afterwards, adding to the mix, hard nipples for all. Serena walked over to Miette and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Serena what are you-" she asked

"Shh, relax." Serena moved her hands down to squeeze her breasts. "They are soft, very soft in fact."

Miette walked away from Serena to face Ash, "Ash, would you do the honors of dropping my skirt down?"

"As you wish." Ash gripped her skirt and panties and quickly pulled them down, where he got an up close and personal view of Miette's rear. And he noticed something, apart from pussy being dry, it looked ultra tight. As he ogled at it, Serena and Dawn had already removed their panties and were feeling the cold water drip down from their body to the vaginal area, it made them all giggly.

"Okay, now it's time for me to pull your pants down Ash!" Miette said enthusiastically, she's dreamed of this moment plenty of times before.

Miette crouches down before Ash, with both hands on the waistband of his pants and underwear, slowly she begins to pull them down.

"Hey Serena" Dawn whispers to Serena, "Pay close attention to her face when she sees it for the first time. It's going to be great."

As Miette pulls them down she feels a strong tension coming from his crotch, she smiles knowing it's ready to be set free. She gives it a quick tug, pulling his underwear down to his knees and his dick sprang out almost smacking her in the face.

"WHOA!" Miette's eyes widened as she moved her head back, captivated by his hugeness. "...It's bigger than I imagined.."

"Glad to hear I exceed your expectations" Ash stands tall, the cold water dripping down his junk.

Dawn & Serena laugh, watching her reaction. Ash finishes removing his pants, leaving them piled on with the other's atop a bush. Ash wipes the rain away from his eyes, he sees the look of disbelief on Miette's face, "Don't be afraid to get close now" he said.

Miette takes Ash's dick firmly in her hand, slowly stroking it with a twist here and there. "It's very Thick!" She says.

"So I'm told.." Ash grinned as he looked at the other girls. Thunder rumbles in the distance, Miette goes back down, she attempts to fit his wet/hard dick in her mouth. To her surprise, Miette managed to get a good chunk inside her. Our hero could tell right away, she wasn't experienced, not as much as Dawn or Serena but she was decent. She didn't focus on a specific area, her tongue was just fiddling around all over.

Off to the side, Dawn and Serena get physical with each other, kissing and fingering each other as they wait for their turn.

Miette slowly takes his dick out of her mouth, rising up, she places a hand on his shoulder, "I need you inside me Now!..please"

"Alright, quickie rules means it's doggystyle all the way" Ash took her arm, turning her so she faced the tree.

"And Since we're out here, we're doing this standing up." Dawn added, she knows about outdoor quickies, but this is her first time in a storm like this.

Ash ran his fingers along her crack. "That's super tight!" Much tighter than Serena was her first time. Miette didn't say anything, she simply smiled as she knows something the others don't. Our hero has his tip on her entrance, Dawn and Serena pause for a second to watch Miette's reaction when she's penetrated. Ash tries to thrust forward but stops when he feels some resistance. He doesn't think much of it, she's just super tight. He backs up and tries again, this time harder. "AH! There We Go!" He said going in.

Miette's body stiffens up, her eyes are shut tight, biting down on her tongue as she holds on to the tree bark, all in efforts to suppress the sharp pain that came when Ash barged inside her. Again, Ash didn't think much of it, he just kept working his magic.

"She's taking it like a big girl" Dawn said to Serena, who simply nodded. 'If she's anything like me, she must've prepared for this moment.' she thought.

The wind died down as lightning lit up the sky. Miette's heart raced, the pleasure she felt was intensifying. Ash just kept pounding away with no sign of slowing down. As Miette's heart raced, she felt her climax approaching really soon.

"Get Ready!" He shouted, preparing to finish her off. A few seconds passed by, the thrusting had stopped and the thunder roared across the area. Miette had her eyes shut while Ash exhaled hard a few times. That was cue for Serena to switch places and she was ready as can be. Ash pulled out of her tight hole, leaving Miette to support herself on the tree. Walking towards Ash, Serena clears her wet hair away from her face.

"I'M NEXT!" She said with a big smile across that soft face of hers.

Our hero couldn't help but respond to her enthusiasm, "Serena, You're ready to go!"

"You bet I am. I've never done it in the rain" She said

Ash simply smiled, he understands, 'it's like doing it in the shower, except the water is cold and the wind doesn't help one bit' he thought. Serena was walking by Miette when something caught her attention.

"Miette Are You Bleeding?!" That ensures everybody stops what they're doing, turns to look at her. And yes, running down her thigh was cum mostly, but also a trace of what appears to be blood..

"Hmm, Care to explain that Miette?" Dawn was curious as were everyone.

With the rain constantly falling, it gradually washed away what was on her leg. Miette turned around to face them, she was still riding down her orgasm.

"Well...You see... I _Really_ wanted Ash to be my first, and I was willing to wait until I had the chance, but-"

"But after learning that Ash was leaving tomorrow, you figured it was Now or Never." Dawn finished her thought.

"Yes, exactly."

Serena was in disbelief, "So you were a virgin up until five minutes ago!?"

"Yeah, what a day.." She placed her hand over her heart as she gets her mind around what just happened.

'That explains her ultra tight hole and it must've been her hymen that was in the way the first time..' Ash thought to himself, "Ahem, I uh, want to apologize if i hurt or caused you any pain in anyway. I should've been a little more gentle with you, especially for your first time."

"Are you kidding? You don't need to apologize, I loved every second of it!" She praised.

Serena found more respect for Miette, she held her own against an expert in love making, but she told herself, 'she isn't the only one. I can do it better than her.'

"Okay then.." A strong gust of wind blew everyone' wet hair in their face as Dawn was trying to set this quickie back on track. "on with the show?" she asked.

"Yes great idea! Before I cool down" Ash reached out to Serena's arm. "Serena your skin is cold!" He felt both her arms, neck and face, all wet and cold.

Serena got really close up to his face, enough for her cold hard nipples to pierce his chest. "I know what will warm me up." She takes his cock, squeezing it between her thighs, under her pussy. "Fill me up with your hot cum!" Serena goes in to kiss him.

That's when Miette saw it with her own eyes, Serena kissing Ash. As a girl, she knows how badly she wanted to do that, and seeing it clears up her mind in a way.

"Serena's a good kisser you know" Dawn whispered to Miette. She looked back at her shocked to hear that. "What? Don't tell me you never thought about it, Serena's just adorable right?"

"She's... ... cute in her way" Miette has begun thinking about Serena in a much different light than before.

"Listen, when it's my turn, give her a chance. You just might learn something about yourself." Dawn added.

While they were having a chat Serena and Ash were getting down. Ash broke the kiss, turned her around and whispered to her ear, "You asked for it" He plowed himself right inside her. Serena bent forward while Ash held on to her by her elbows. Their wet flesh sounded louder than when they're dry, but no rain is going to slow down Ash.

"Ash! You're the Best! AH!" Serena's face was full of bliss, she absolutely enjoys when he goes deep. Ash had learned that also, he knew that was her end game. Ash pulled her up, wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to pound away.

"Ready or Not!... Here.. It.. Comes!" Ash's heavy thrusts shook the rain drops from Serena's body and hair. Serena was prepared for her orgasm, her previous orgasms with Ash have resulted in weakness and sometimes loss of consciousness. But she's experimenting with a new technique to help her stay awake, she'd focus her strength in one area; right now she was squeezing Ash's forearms tightly as he pumped hot cum deep inside her. They both exhaled, Ash released his grip but Serena didn't, she wanted him to stay inside her a little while longer. Nature, however had other ideas.

Just as they had finished, a bolt of lightning struck a branch of the tree across from them. The light blinding them followed immediately by the loud boom that left a ringing in their ears. ... Our heroes' heart rates skyrocketed... With their sight coming back, Serena had separated from Ash, Dawn and Miette were rubbing their eyes and they come to see a branch on the ground on fire. The rain, however, easily took care of that problem.

"Woah... how is everyone doing?" Asked Ash

"What?!" Miette saw his lips move but couldn't hear him just yet.

"Fine..what a scare.." Serena held her heart walking towards Miette with cum running down her legs like Miette was.

"That was a close one!" Dawn shouted to Ash in case he couldn't hear her completely.

"Yeah, naked in the forest during a thunderstorm, the danger level is high out here" Ash's eyes had lust for Dawn and he could see the same in her eyes.

"We love danger" Dawn stood behind Ash, hugging him from behind, wet and cold they whispered to each other, "You're a popular guy Ash Ketchum"

"I try not to be, I just want to be the best-"

"You Are The Best. So much so, look what you did" Dawn focuses Ash's attention to Serena and Miette. ''They used to be so innocent"

"Well you can say, we bring out their inner freak as you did for me" Ash reaches back to grab a handful of ass. He turns around to face her. Dawn takes his hands to place over her breasts as she locks lips with our hero.

Looking on Serena and Miette kept a close watch on them, they haven't started yet, they're just kissing. Serena was about to tell them something when Miette puts a hand on her shoulder, she turns around to meet Miette's lips with hers. Afterwards, Serena had a puzzled look on her face.

"You really are a good kisser"

Serena realized exactly what was going on, Dawn must've influenced her to 'try it.' She looks at Dawn who i smiling back at her while Ash is all over her kissing her top to bottom.

"Mmm, I could kiss you all day, but this is a quickie, so let's make this quick." Ash was ready as always.

"Doesn't matter how long you take as long as you can make me cum"

"I always do" he laughed. "Come here..." Ash was now behind Dawn. He had his dick halfway inside her as he held her close to him.

"Does this position make you go faster?" She asked.

"Maybe, I was just cold and you could warm me up." They laughed together, Dawn knew Ash was telling the truth, it's windy and the rain is cold. The least they can do is keep each other warm while they pleasure themselves.

The rain eased up a bit as Ash was thrusting his hips back and forth like a madman, holding her close to him. Their heads close together allowed them to exchange some dirty talk.

"Pound me Ash! POUND ME HARD!"

"Harder..and..HARDER!"

"Like you mean it!"

"Getting close!"

As they approached their climax Miette was watching them go at it. It was different, they were enjoying themselves, not just from the pleasure but from each other.

Suddenly the air was calm, silence covered the area, the thrusting has stopped and Ash had the look of satisfaction on his face. Dawn was the same, she held his hand in hers, pulling out to reveal a huge load ooze out.

"Well.. That Was Fun Wasn't it?" He asked them. Wiping away any rain left on his face.

The girls nod in agreement, smiles all around. The rain seems to have stopped as did the wind. Now that their quickie was over, there was only one thing left to do..

Serena walks over to the bush that held their clothes in a pile, still very wet. "Time to get dressed and head back before they find us" The crew got their belongings, "AH! That's COLD!" Everyone got a cold surprise, their wet clothes are not as warm as they were, but they fought through it.

Now fully dressed, our heroes walked through the muddy grass to find a trail and follow it. They hear talking in the distance, it was Clemont and Bonnie, they follow the voice and reunite with them.

"Hey It's Ash and the others!" Clemont was glad to see everyone's in one piece.

"You're all wet! What happened?!" Bonnie could only imagine they went swimming with their clothes on.

"Well the rain soaked us completely, as for the mud.. Everywhere you step is soggy."

"But we found some trees to hide under" Dawn added to Ash's response.

"What!? That's NOT Safe! It's dangerous to go under trees while there's a thunderstorm. You're all lucky lightning didn't hit you" Clemont scolded them.

"Tell me about it that storm was intense at times!" Serena was holding her heart, remembering the thunderbolt that nearly hit them.

"We need to get you into some dry clothes fast. Follow me." Clemont escorted them back into the city to his gym.

"Love can make you do dangerously stupid things sometimes.." Ash said under his breath to the girls. They all shared a giggle.

"What was that?" Clemont asked.

"I said, I'm sure going to miss the beautiful Kalos sunsets."

His comment reminded Miette that he was leaving tomorrow. But in a way she's okay with that.

Once at the gym, our heroes took the rest of the day easy, drying off and even battling to pass the time. At night our heroes tried to sleep but the day they thought would never come has arrived, and still the question remains, where to go next?

Ash was feeling a mix of emotions, he was upset to say so long to Clemont and Bonnie, he wasn't sure what Serena was doing afterwards but he knew all will be revealed later. Apart from his sadness, he was thrilled to be going back home with his pokemon and this time he wasn't going back alone.

Dawn made up her mind about being with Ash all the way, when she came to Kalos. She was excited the last time they were suppose to go together didn't go according to plan. But now she was home free, she just wondered how the others will handle it, specifically Serena.

Serena was tossing and turning both in her head and in bed. What will she do? Her dream is to be Kalos Queen and was offered to work with Palermo, but that means leaving Ash's side.. She could always forget about performing and just follow Ash, but that's crazy. It's best to let yourself shine in glory as long as you believe the ones you love will too. She made up her mind, if they were going to meet again, they'd meet when they're at the top.

Miette was in bed wondering just what kind of shenanigans Ash and Dawn got in when they traveled together. She saw something different between Ash with Serena and Ash with Dawn. Ash has a unique chemistry with Dawn, like they're bonded mentally and it shows. While with Serena she saw a duplication of herself; A cute weet girl who wanted Ash.. but maybe we don't want Ash, maybe we want someone like Ash, someone who shares the same attributes and characteristics... 'Wow I'm getting deep into thought when I'm alone in bed..' Miette thought to herself. 'Maybe that's it, find someone you can share a unique chemistry with.' Now her brain started to scare her and decided to go to sleep before she thinks about world domination or something crazy.

Time before Ash departs: 15 hours, 30 minutes. It was 11:30p.m. right now, all is quiet in the Lumiose gym.

Final Chapter coming soon..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

9:00 AM, 6 hours before Ash departs.

Up and awake for a while now our heroes have devoured a delicious breakfast prepared for them by Clemont and Serena. The mood was not gloomy or depressing, rather it was like any other morning. Sure they knew it was only a matter of time before Ash departs and everything around them changes, but they wanted to savor the moments they have left together.

Following the cleanup the group of trainers went outside to take in one last beautiful morning together. The skies were clear, blue as can be, while on the ground people and pokemon together went about their day. The same would be said about one of our performer friends.

"Well guys, I should be on my way now" Miette said with a faint smile.

"You're leaving so soon?!" Serena was surprised to say the least.

"Why?! Won't you stay until Ash leaves?" Bonnie pleaded her to stay a little longer. Miette's response,

"Oh I really shouldn't, I'm not good at saying goodbye, and if I watch Ash leave I'll be an emotional wreck for sure." She scratches the back of her head. "Truth is I need to get back to rebuilding my routine for future performances you know?"

"I understand" Clemont and Ash both remember seeing Miette's defeat in the master class and understand her desire to try harder.

"It was nice to have you around, you can visit the gym anytime you want alright"

"Thanks Clemont. I'll be sure to drop by to greet you and Bonnie sometime. Ash, Dawn, Serena... I had a lot of _fun_ with you guys." Looking at Ash specifically, "Thank You for everything." Her eyes drifted to Serena, when she remembered, "Oh, Serena. Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and followed her away from the others. She was expecting them to have a conversation sooner or later.

Miette took a deep breath. "Serena, I want to personally thank you for everything you've done for me."

"What do you mean?" Serena wasn't sure exactly what she did for her, except get her laid.

"I mean our rivalry, because of it we have grown so much as performers and people for that matter."

"Oh, I see. Believe me-"

"That's why I want you to know.. I will continue following my goal of becoming Kalos Queen. So whatever or where ever you go-"

Listen, I was thinking last night about what was next for me.. And I decided to follow my dream also. Which means, we'll meet again for sure." Serena said giving her a warm smile.

Miette was surprised by her words, she was wondering if she should even bring up Ash in the conversation. But Serena brought him up first.

"So .. you uh got what you wanted from Ash, so ... "

"About that, I was thinking last night also.. and I had a revelation of some sort. As good as it felt being with Ash, I felt something was missing. And maybe there was, so I realized it's not Ash I want, it's someone like Ash you know?" Miette's eyes glared at Serena, trying to ask her the same question, is there something missing when she's with Ash? However Serena didn't receive the message. She was just happy Miette was backing off. They walked back to the others.

"Well Miette good luck in the future."

"Thanks, you're going to need all the luck when you face me in the Master Class next time." She teased. Serena gave her the 'frenemy' stare down.

"Take care Miette!" Ash and Dawn said together, their synchronicity was not planned but like most occasions it just happens. Waving goodbye, she walked away. As for the rest of our heroes, they still had plenty of time left to spare.

Then Ash felt some of his groin muscles contract, it's been a long time since he's had intercourse and he knows it. Now it was time to do something about it. "Well," He said stretching his arms high in the air, "I better get my things together now before I forget. Dawn, I could use your help.." He turned to her with his smile she knows and loves so much.

"Right behind you" She followed him trying her best to act natural, truth is she was feeling exactly what Ash was, she simply waited until one of them cracked under pressure.

Serena also saw his smile, she knows for a fact they're going to get intimate, but she wonders where? Knowing them they could do it anywhere, in a room, closet or even the roof for that matter. Clemont and Bonnie thought nothing of it, why should they? To them they were just two trainers, two very good friends who had a lot in common. What else could they be capable of doing?

As Ash led the way inside the gym, Dawn was wondering where he was leading her to, so she asked him,

"You don't need to get your things together, so where are we going?"

Ash smiled, "I don't know where I'm going but I'll know when I get there." For the moment they were simply going higher and higher above the city, approaching the battle arena. The sexual tension between them is intense, but where ever they went, some kind of security camera was nearby, watching them.

Back outside:

"HEY! Serena!" A familiar voice shouted. Serena's eyes widened, recognizing that voice, she quickly turned to see some old friends.

"Shauna!" Serena gave her a big hug, with an equally big smile on their faces.

"Tierno and Trevor are here also!" Clemont and Bonnie walked over to greet them. "What brings all of you here today?"

"I got word Ash was heading home and I wanted to wish him the best before he goes."

"Plus a battle wouldn't hurt either" Added Trevor.

"Where is Ash anyways?" Shauna wondered, it was unusual to see Serena without Ash nearby.

"Ash is inside, he said he was getting his things ready" Clemont informed them. "If you want, we could wait for him in the battle arena."

Tierno and Trevor nodded in agreement. "You comin' Shauna?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll wait for Aria out here with Serena" She smiled.

Serena didn't say she was going to wait outside but somehow Shauna knew what she was thinking. Serena smiled back as they sat on a bench, watching the boys, along with Bonnie, enter the tower. It was an odd, almost awkward silence between them, Serena hasn't told her about her recent spike in sexual activities, for her sake she was hoping she didn't have to tell her; And since Miette could tell when something was different with her, Serena tried to act as normal as possible.

"So Have You Made A Move On Ash Yet?" Shauna asked her, expecting the same reaction and look on her face whenever she brings Ash up in a conversation.

"NO! WHY?!... Should I?!..." She blurted out, her heart rate began to accelerate.

"I mean... he IS leaving today and keeping your feelings bottled up isn't healthy you know."

"I guess..." Serena was really hoping for a distraction right now, or something to change the subject.

Her prayer was answered. "Hey Serena! Shauna!" It was Aria, the Kalos Queen herself, walking over to them with a beautiful smile on her face.

Serena informed the Queen about today, while she escorted her to meet with the others inside. While the girls were outside, a battle was underway inside the gym between Trevor and Clembot. Outside the battlefield across the hall next to the bathrooms was a control room of some sort. Inside the control room we find our heroes Ash and Dawn making out with their hands all over each other. Both trainers panting and staring into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Dawn asked, secretly knowing there was no way either one of them will stop now.

"What's wrong with here?" He smiled seeing she was playing around also.

"I mean we're in Clemont's gym, what if he's secretly watching us?" Her eyes focused to the far corner of the room, where a security camera has been covered by their hats.

"What? We covered that camera. Unless he's got another hidden camera around there's no need to worry, you look amazing from all angles. And Clemont would probably be alright with this... he's a real cool guy" Ash saw the look on Dawn's face, the look she made when he says something sweet/ lovey-dovey, it just makes her blush. Dawn responds by continuing the make out session.

Back in the battle arena, Clembot was holding his own against Trevor and his team. On the stands, a few rows above Clemont and Tierno, was our performer trio.

"So are you ladies going to challenge me for Kalos Queen next time?" Aria asked, curious as to what they were going to do next.

"Of course I am. I was so close last time, a little more training and I'll be Queen for sure." You can see the confidence and determination burning deep inside Shauna.

"I'll be back next time also. But I need a little time off, a change of scenery if you will, to recharge. But I guarantee you, I will become Kalos Queen!" Serena delivered just as much enthusiasm as Shauna.

"My! That's Fantastic! It's nice to know I have strong opponents that I can learn from also." Aria's smile radiated warmth around them, it's just something she does.

"I can't wait.." Shauna went into deep thought after that, 'what does she mean, a change in scenery? Where? and for how long?'

The battle heated up inside the arena, as did inside the control room where Ash and Dawn were getting down right physical. Both trainers were topless, Ash was down to his briefs while Dawn had her minuscule skirt on and nothing else. A couple moans are heard because of their frisky hands squeezing and stroking various areas.

"Oh, you Naughty girl"

"Mmm, you Dirty boy" Dawn rips his briefs apart, taking his dick in her hands, ready for the fun to begin.

Explosions rattle the arena and the stands, Tierno is cheering his buddy on. Serena starts to wonder what Ash and Dawn could be doing at this moment.

"Please excuse me! I have to use the restroom, I'll be back" Aria gets up and walks out.

Shauna is alone again with Serena, now it was time to ask her to clarify what she meant. "Hey Serena what do you mean a change in scenery?"

Serena thought for a moment, "You know... do a little traveling"

In the ladies restroom, Aria has finished her business and was washing up when she heard a thump on the wall. She stood there in silence trying to hear it again, and she did. "That's creepy..." She said. Thumping on the bathroom wall doesn't happen everyday, or maybe it does, it is her first time here. Because of that she grew curious and placed her ear along the wall. "Is that voices?" She did hear voices, 'Harder!' A couple moans, heavy breathing and a steady continuous thump on the wall. There was no doubt in her mind, that was the sound of intercourse. Aria couldn't help but to feel aroused by all this. Biting her lip and rubbing her breasts before moving lower to her moistened labia lips. Then she heard this,

"Now go slow and Deep Ash!" "Geez Dawn let's hope I don't make a dent on the wall." ... That was Ash, the boy who traveled with Serena, and she could only imagine what things he was doing to Dawn.

The thumps slowed down but were more intense, Aria's breathing and heart rate both accelerated. Her soft fingers worked their magic down there, synchronizing her fingers to the thumps. On the other side of that wall, Ash was giving it to Dawn from behind with her body against the wall, creating the thumping sound they never heard due to high amounts of pleasure. Dawn had her arms spread out while Ash has his directly above, to secure them in place. Both trainers had their hands entwined with the other's. The tight grip of Dawn's pussy indicates she was close as was Ash, coincidentally Aria was approaching her climax also, her entire hand was soaked and she was humming her moans now.

"A L-Little More! More! MORE!"

"AAGH!" Dawn and Ash yelled out in pure ecstasy for their first orgasm in over 12 hours. Ash kept his dick inside her. Dawn could feel his warm cum flood her insides and wanted to go again.

In the bathroom Aria is leaning back against the wall, a hand over her left breast and the cum covered hand was making trips between her pussy and her mouth. She did manage to hear something clear as day through the wall, 'Woah that's a ton of cum!' They said together, it just made things worse for her.

While all that went on, Serena was trying her best not to give too much away to Shauna.

"Look, bottom line, Ash has a dream to follow and so do I. Don't you worry about a thing, I'll open up to him before he goes." She smiled. Looking around she noticed Aria hasn't returned. "I need to use the restroom" she said, fearing Aria might've found Ash and Dawn somehow.

"Wait up!" Shauna followed Serena outside the arena to the bathrooms, completely overlooking the control room where our heroes were.

The door opens, Aria quickly takes her hand out from her pants and back to the sink, looking like she was casually washing her hands.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes everything is just Fine!" Aria replied with a big smile.

"You look ... exhausted" Serena almost said aroused. She meant to say aroused because she had the same look Dawn has whenever she has an orgasm, but wasn't sure why Aria looked that way.

"What?! No I- ..." _Thump .. Thump.. Thump.. Thump.._ A few louder thumps were heard coming from the wall and everyone noticed it. "If you really want to know, listen closely in the wall." Aria was ready for whatever was about to come from this.

Shauna and Serena both placed their ears next to the wall. Fast pounding noises shook the wall and loud pleasure filled moans confirmed what Serena suspected. Shauna looked a bit confused though.

"That's Ash and Dawn making sweet beautiful passion, and it sounds intense." Aria placed her hand to her crotch again.

"And you're getting off to them?" Shauna asked the Queen.

"Yes. I feed my sexual craves when I can, which is usually never. It just sounds amazing... I might just join them" Lust invaded Aria's eyes.

Shauna looked to Serena to get her opinion on that. Serena said, "I would wait until they're finished, it gets messy in there."

To everyone's shock Serena explained everything from Dawn's arrival, the wild threesome, and countless orgasms they've had since. She did leave out their actions that took place yesterday with Miette, they didn't need to know that. And just like that, innocent looking Serena has revealed her naughty sexual side to them, with a proud smile across her face.

Back in the control room Ash had Dawn in a standing missionary position against the wall, very similar to the one they did on their first threesome with Serena. Wrists pinned to the wall, back against the wall, head back looking at the ceiling, Dawn's legs up against Ash's chest. Fast powerful thrusts pounding at Dawn's soft angelic skin, the two locked lips in between heavy breaths. Dawn's leg muscles contracted as did Ash's body, another orgasm was coming. This time they were verbally quieter, but the wall took a few loud thuds before everything became silent. You can almost hear Ash pump more cum deep inside Dawn.

The silence was noticed on the other side as well.

"I think they're done" Shauna assumed, hearing nothing from the wall. That was all Aria needed to go walk out the bathroom with intentions to go next door.

"Shauna you better come also.." Serena smiled, taking Shauna by the hand.

Ash and Dawn sat side by side on the floor, holding hands, riding their orgasm down together. Cum dripped down Ash's leg and out of Dawn's pussy to the floor. The door swung open, Aria entered with the smile that lit the room with joy, or even more joy.

"Hiya Ash! Mind If I Join?" Aria was kinda begging but she was confident in her request. Before the two could respond, or even react to her appearance, the Queen had was already unbuttoning her blouse.

"Hey Ash, Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but Aria heard you from the bathroom and -"

"And I just have to have a turn after hearing such passion between you two." Aria interrupted Serena, who has entered the room with Shauna closing the door behind them.

Dawn was about to ask who was the one undressing before them, Ash read the look on her face and answered, "Dawn this is Aria, a friend and the reigning Kalos Queen." He stood up, helping Dawn to her feet. "And that's Shauna, a friend and rival of Serena's."

"More friends than Rivals though" Serena smiled, raising her hand that held Shauna's.

"Well it's nice to meet everyone, sorry you had to meet me naked like this." Dawn was blushing a bit, it's not everyday the Kalos Queen herself, who is a beautiful bombshell by the way, decides to join in on the fun. When she turned to look at Aria, she had removed practically everything, left behind was her cherry red see-through lace bra and a G-string of all things. Serena's jaw dropped, she admired Aria in more ways than one and seeing her like this was a definite turn on.

"I'll have to make this quick before the others suspect something, so is anyone else joining Miss Aria here for a wild and exotic ride pleasureville." Ash said looking at Dawn and then to Serena.

Serena threw her hat on the floor, "One last time.."

"At a Girl Serena, ... Shauna.. want to join us?" Aria flashed her positively radiant smile at Shauna.

"I... ..." Shauna wasn't going to, but Aria's smile and beautiful body alongside Serena's was enough to convince her.

"Come on, who are you waiting for? Tierno?" Serena teased.

"Oh Please! No!" Shauna shook her head from the thought of Tierno in this situation. "I'm In!"

"Alright! Now ladies, you don't have to get fully nude like Aria here.." Ash couldn't help but notice Aria's plump, ripe body.

"Don't be afraid to go all out on me Ash" Aria winked to him.

"Let's get started then!" Dawn got into position. Serena took off her pink dress like previous times, Shauna dropped her shorts and panties, keeping her top on. Aria insisted on going first, so she did. The girls were lined up side-by-side; Aria on the far left facing the wall. Dawn with her back against the wall, Serena the same way, Shauna was copying Aria's approach.

Before Ash could make contact with Aria, he noticed her pussy was already soaking wet. "You don't do this often do you?" He asked.

"Of course Not! I'm the Queen! So Don't Disappoint" Aria pulled Ash's hips into hers.

"Ash doesn't disappoint!" Serena and Dawn both defended Ash's sexual reputation.

"OH!" Aria let out a short moan, when Ash's huge cock barged inside her tight, but slick pussy. It felt sort of loose towards the opening and very tight out back. He can tell, she fingers herself often, the loosened area measured about the length of her fingers. But he wasn't here to think about that. Aria wants a pounding, she'll get a good pounding she'll never forget. His thrusting stared off fast, the sound of their skin slamming against each other filled the small control room. Aria's face filled with joy and bliss, her eyes closed and that smile that never seems to fade as she breathed through her mouth. But Ash was on a tight schedule and he knew what to do.

A pop sound was made when Ash abruptly pulled out of Aria and into Dawn for an encore performance of their standing missionary. Both Ash and Dawn knew this time wasn't about them, they had their fun. This was the time to give Aria, Shauna and Serena a piece of Ash they can cherish. A few quick thrusts ending with a passion filled kiss. He put Dawn down and moved over to Serena, Dawn spanked Ash's rear as he left.

Ash saw the smile on Serena's face, "One more time?"

"One more time" Serena said seductively. Watching him go down on his knees, taking his warm tongue on and around her clit. Suddenly he picks her up, pinning her against the wall. Serena knows what to do, in a split second, her legs were up to her chest and Ash was already inside her. Shauna turned her head, seeing Serena with Ash like this was something she just had to witness with her own eyes. Shauna noticed a couple things. First was how fast Ash was going, taking short rapid breaths to ram himself deeper. And second, Serena was really enjoying herself, she clawed her fingers into Ash's shoulders, it just made her wonder, she's next.. is she ready?

Just as sudden as he entered, Ash removed himself from Serena, he turned to Shauna, "Would you like me to go easy on you or full on hardcore?" Ash asked, learning his lesson from yesterday.

Shauna gave her a confused look, "Oh please. Don't hold back." She wondered why he would ask, but she was already here and might as well get the full experience. That was all Ash needed to get started, he squatted down, took a good look at her pussy and ass, just for visual comparison with the others, it was very perky, not as big as Dawn's or Serena's but decent. Ash used his tongue to part her pussy, it was soft and warm he just had to get in now. He did, Ash had a little difficulty going fast, it was as if she was griping his dick to slow him down, but Ash wasn't going to let that happen. His hands took turns spanking her, loosening her enough to give her what she came for. Ash got that feeling inside that told him it was time.

"Alright ladies, It's time." Ash announced flexing his muscles.

"Time for what?" Aria was really curious, she just wanted more fun.

"Time for the _Quick Attack_." Dawn's face lit up. It's been a long time since she's experienced Ash's quick attack.

"That's right, I'm going to give you all an orgasm in record time, using every bit of my skill. But I will only cum inside one of you.. who is it gon-"

"I Want It! .. Please." Aria blurted out, clearly she was pulling out all the stops today. She sounded almost desperate but kept her cute smile all the way.

"Perfect. Now let me demonstrate how this works, Dawn" Ash took Dawn by the hand, turned her around and bent her over. Dawn placed her hands behind her back, to which Ash got a hold on, his tip entered her. He took a deep breath and just plowed deep inside the coordinator. A series of rapid thrusts followed. Ash's midsection slammed and bounced off Dawns perfect round ass. But the look on Dawn's face was pure bliss, what the others don't know yet is that the quick attack is literally a quick attack on the womb, practically guaranteeing an orgasm quickly.

Dawn's breasts bounced back and forth, she couldn't hold on any longer. "Ah! AAh! AAH!" Dawn's orgasmic yells filled the small control room, informing everyone of her explosive climax. Ash forgot how difficult it was to keep himself from cumming when Dawn did, her pussy constricted his dick hard, and her cum battled his shaft for dominance inside her. Ash toughed it out though, slowly pulling out he could feel her cum ready to spill out. And it did, three big splats on the floor. The others looked in amazement.

"That's all her by the way!" Ash wanted to clarify that what they saw is what they were going to get soon enough.

"You know I'll have what She's having" Serena stepped forward courageously.

Ash got into position, "Ready?"

"Y-AH!" Serena was startled by Ash's sudden thrust. But once it started, it wasn't going to stop until she came. To prolong her time with Ash, she tried everything she could to prevent her orgasm. From biting her lip, to holding on tight to something, in this case, her own hands as Ash held on to her by her elbows. But Serena has never felt Ash's Quick Attack, her tight pussy couldn't stop his rock hard dick from slamming her cervix over and over and over again. About a minute into it Serena was loosing her battle. So much pleasure came to her, she just had to let go and call it a day. Dropping her head down, Serena's body began to tremble, Ash did it again, the hot cum on his dick means two down, two to go. Or more like one to go, he just had to get past Shauna and he could let it out on Aria. After Serena's orgasmic 'struggle' Ash pulled out, Dawn took Serena, preventing her from collapsing to the ground. More cum on the floor and a little left on her leg.

Ash turns his head to Shauna, "Get it while it's hot"

"Hmph." Shauna sighed at him, "If Serena can do it, I sure can too! So, how does this work?"

Ash took her arm, spun her around and guided his cock inside her. "I'll take it from here" Ash didn't bother bend her over, he could accomplish his goal standing up.

Shauna was surprised, he went so deep so fast she didn't know what to do, so she just stood there meeting every thrust with her moans. It wasn't long until Ash felt it. He didn't feel her pussy tighten up, all he felt was her juices running along side his shaft. Ash was kinda surprised also, his quick attack on Shauna only lasted a little over a minute. But he got the job done and that's all that matters.

"Dawn," Ash looked at Dawn to help Shauna also after he pulls out. Shauna was awake to see her cum hit the ground, but Dawn helped her out anyway. Serena recovered from her orgasm, in time to see the Queen take the final turn on Ash.

"I Need This So Bad! You Ready?" Aria was thoroughly grinding her pussy on his shaft.

"Am I Ready?!" Ash could see the lust i her eyes, it reminded him of the look Cynthia and Diantha had. Busy people with busy lives, too busy to satisfy their sexual desires. Aria took his hands over to her breasts.

"Give it to me Now!" She ordered, and he complied. Parting the Queen's tight walls apart to reach the farthest point of her. Back and Forth Ash went, with an interesting goal for Aria, can he enter her womb? Nothing can stop him from trying. "Ah! Yes! Ash! Work It! Just- Like- That!" Aria's smile just never seemed to disappear. Ash could feel his tip flick around with her opening. Ash was close to cumming but he wasn't going to slow down because of it.

"Argh!" Ash grunted feeling it was time.

"Yes Give it To Me! Give It To Meee!" The pleasure train hit her square in the face. But she kept her smile. Ash was panting by the time he finished dumping his load inside the Queen's pussy.

A few minute passed, silence filled the room of satisfied trainers and performers. An explosion inside the battlefield shook the ground reminding everyone what they were doing before all of this happened.

"We need to clean up quickly!" Dawn and Ash shouted. Serena and Shauna scattered to find their garments, as did Aria who was adjusting her hair. Dawn got redressed first and quickly left the room. Serena wondered where she went but she came back just as quickly with a handful of toilet paper, probably from next door. She gave half to Ash, and they cleaned up the floor to the best of their abilities. Now the others have redressed and recovered to the way they were before.

"Alright ladies, Not a word of this to anybody. Got it?" Aria sounded like she meant business.

"You got it" Serena and Shauna agreed walking out of the control room with the others. Entering the battlefield, Clemont and Tierno were battling now but stopped when they saw them.

"There he is! Hey Ash How About A Battle!?" Yelled Tierno, his enthusiasm was off the charts.

"Sure But, Can we do it after Lunch? I'm starving." Ash used a ton of energy jut now and needed to refuel.

Now the entire gang was together accompanied by the Kalos Queen, she took them to a nearby restaurant that was one of her favorites. There the crew ate and caught up with each other, reminiscing of old times and great memories.

12:00pm. 3 hours before Ash's departure.

Aria had left the group a little while ago, her schedule called, paying the bill the Queen thanked everyone for such a _great_ time and wished everyone the best of luck in their journeys.

"Now about that battle.." Ash looked at Tierno with the willpower he's known for.

"I would like to battle also"

Seeing Dawn offer herself to battle made her want to join too. "I could use a battle also"

"Anyone else?" Clemont looked ready to go as did Trevor and Shauna.

"I would if I were stronger, but I think I'll sit this one out" said Bonnie looking at all 7 trainers gearing up for a battle.

The gang walked to an open area in the city and spread out in three teams.

"This will be a Three-Team Elimination Tag Battle! Consisting the team of Ash & Dawn VS. Serena & Shauna VS. Tierno, Trevor & I. Each trainer will use three pokemon and once all three are unable to continue, that trainer will be eliminated, the last team standing will be the winner. Furthermore substitutions are allowed at anytime. Understood?" Clemont was so loud and clear that even the surrounding bystanders heard and couldn't believe it. Soon after a large crowd gathered to watch such a battle.

Seeing that Trevor's team had the numbers advantage, Ash and Serena's team focused on eliminating them first. However, soon after two of Clemont's pokemon were unable to continue, his team formed an alliance against Dawn & Ash. It was now a 5 on 2 battle. Talonflame and Togekiss turned this into a sky battle, taking out two of Trevor and Shauna's pokemon. Serena, Clemont and Tierno focused on Ash while Trevor and Shauna focused on Dawn and it worked. Now they were both down one. But it was still a three team elimination battle; Serena and Shauna took Trevor by surprise and eliminated him from the battle.

"We can do this Serena! I believe in You"

" Same here! Just look for an opening!" Serena and Shauna were in perfect sync.

Buneary and Greninja join the battle. His presence got everyone's attention, take out Greninja quick! Ash expected a strong opposition but everyone was after him. Dawn did her best to fight off the others but Tierno and Clemont were just the distraction Serena and Shauna made the critical hits with Ivysaur. It worked, Greninja fought long and hard but could not fight off all of them at the same time. Buneary was taken out right after he was. Like last time Serena and Shauna attempted to attack Tierno and Clemont but this time they were expecting that and countered. Meanwhile for Ash and Dawn, it was crunch time. Down to their final pokemon, it was only right they go with their starters and best friends, Pikachu and Piplup.

"As long as we're together..."

"We can overcome any problem." Ash finished Dawn's thought. And with that the strong due emerged, sensing the situation from their trainers and understood what needed to be done. Serena and Clemont both faced off against them before and know what to expect.

"Shauna! Watch out for their combinations!" Serena yelled out.

"They're the ones that should worry about OUR combinations!" Shauna was fired up and ready to go big or go home.

At first Ash and Dawn didn't go on the offense, instead they waited for them to attack first and counter with a devastating combination. Tierno witnessed first hand what their teamwork can do and was eliminated. Clemont was the last of his team, he decided to lay back for the time being. Shauna went after Dawn and Serena went after Ash, while they held back to protect each other. Just as amazing as it was to watch a coordinator and a performer battle, this time it was Two Performers in perfect sync with each other against a coordinator and a veteran in battles also in perfect sync. But Ash and Dawn had a plan, it involved the third leg or should we say the fifth leg in the table, Clemont. The plan was to provoke him to attack and use his attack to strengthen their combination attack on Serena and Shauna. Their crazy plan worked! Within the span of 10 seconds, two massive explosions covered the field, blinding everyone in attendance. The smoke and water vapor vanishes to reveal Ivysaur and Braixen unable to battle. And not to mention the blast took out Luxray also, eliminating Clemont, Shauna and Serena. Pikachu and Piplup were badly damaged but still standing.

Ash and Dawn, gave each other a loud high five and were about to hug and kiss, but quickly remembered they were in front of all their friends and they can't show that to anyone, even if according to many, 'is pretty obvious' But now it was time to do what trainers do when their pokemon are hurt, the gang needed a pokemon center. They left the area, with an earful of cheers and applause from the crowd who had gathered to watch.

After the center did they finally checked the time and realized it was 2:35pm. Less than half an hour to go!

A mad dash to the airport and now they can finally rest easy for now. 15 minutes to go. It was time for their final goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is it.. Clemont" Ash took a deep breath. "You take good care of the Lumiose Gym and Bonnie I hope you'll find someone to take care of Clemont." He teased.

"You can count on me Ash!" Bonnie assured him, she didn't seem bothered by Ash's departure, something inside her told her this wasn't really goodbye and she played along with that belief.

"Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, it was an honor and a pleasure to get to know and battle you on this journey of mine. Thank you"

Tierno was getting teary-eyed, "Best of luck to you on becoming pokemon Master."

"We'll battle again someday!" Trevor added.

"Hey," Serena wanted to talk to Dawn for a bit. "...whatever you guys get into, just take care of each other alright?"

"No need to worry Serena, when we're together, nothing can stop us. Take care of yourself Serena" Dawn gave her a warm hug. "And take care of your _friend_ Shauna also.." She winked realizing their relationship was 'obvious' also.

Ash turned his attention to Serena. "Serena.. You've been a big help to me and I couldn't repay you enough for everything. This is not goodbye forever, this is just goodbye for now.. That goes for everyone."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you Ash. Everything I did was because of you. Which is why I decided to go to Hoenn. Not now, but later to get a change in scenery.. I know You'll become a pokemon Master one day Ash, and when you do, I'll be the new Kalos Queen!" Serena stuck her hand out, "You can count on it"

Ash shook to it, she pulled him in and gave him a kiss in front of everyone. Smiling afterwards, she walked back next to Shauna.

"That was bold." Shauna wasn't expecting that.

"You should've seen my first kiss with Ash.." She said under her breath, but it was enough for Shauna to hear.

"What?!"

Serena nodded her head signifying another story for another day. She rested her head on her shoulder, taking Dawn's advice into consideration.

Dawn walked up to Ash, about to reveal to the others what she had already told Ash when she first arrived to Kalos. "Remember how I was suppose to go with you to Kanto last time?.. This time I can for sure!"

"Awesome! That makes the long flight back easier" Looking into her eyes the same way he does when they plan something dirty.

The public address system announced the boarding of the flight to Saffron City in the Kanto region.

With that our hero waved a goodbye and thanked them all for great memories and they all wished each other the best of luck in their journeys. And just like that they disappeared past the gates ready to head back to Kanto and walk back together to Pallet Town. Whatever happens now, they'll still have each other and they'll soon realize, that's really all they need in this amazing world of Pokemon.

With all the Wild and Exotic Adventures experienced by these two, they really did Finish a Journey Stronger.

The End ...

What Happens after that? Whatever you'd like. This Fanfic was written to celebrate pokemon's 20th Anniversary. I thank them for creating such amazing characters with personalities that reach out and inspire people of all ages to conceive such creations like this one. Here's to 20 Amazing years and Many, Many More!


End file.
